


Shadows

by theinnernerdwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance co-rule Altea, Altea (Voltron), Altea is not destroyed, Altean Lance (Voltron), Assaaination Attempts, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirty Lance, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Prejudice, Galtean AU, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith is Lance’s Guard, Keiths Galran name is Keithek, Lance (Voltron) is Pretty, Lance (Voltron) is stubborn, Lance’s Life is in Danger, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planet Altea, Prince Lance (Voltron), Queen Allura, Secret Relationship, Sharpshooter Lance, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Smut, War, White Haired Lance, keith is a Blade, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinnernerdwrites/pseuds/theinnernerdwrites
Summary: When Lance, the free spirited, independent, and charming Prince of Altea, becomes the first Paladin of the Blue Lion, attacks on his life from the Galra become incredibly frequent.The situation only grows worse, and after too many close calls, his sister Allura, the newly crowned Queen of Altea, and Coran their royal advisor, are pushed to desperate measures when they accept help from the Blade of Marmora to protect him.With Lances freedom sapped, and a grumpy Galra guard tasked to be breathing down his back at all times, Lance isn’t sure that death by assassination could be all that much worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I reallllyyyyy tried to restrain myself from posting this fic just yet, as I’m in the middle of writing another one and wanted to finish that first but I just couldn’t help myself. It can be refreshing to write something new for a change, and I really wanted to get this out there as this was the very first klance fic I ever started working on! I really wanted to have it shown to the world before the series ends. So here’s chapter 1 for you all! My updates might not be as timely as my other fic because that one is still my priority, but I will do my best to update as frequently as I can! Hope you enjoy!

It was late. Really late, but Keithek knew that sleep wasn’t going to happen for him tonight, no matter how badly he needed it. Rather than laying in bed in the privacy of his quarters, he was doused in the blue glow of a hologram, eyes burning slightly at its contrast to the darkness of the room around him. He had wandered here without really knowing why until he found himself typing in the coordinates of planet Altea into the program. 

The well known blue and green planet with the white mechanical arches that surrounded the globe spun silently on its axis in front of him. 

Compared to the hidden outposts and various Galra installments he had been stationed at for the past few years, Altea looked absolutely luxurious. 

The planet was known for its beauty, as were the Altean’s themselves. Everything about it seemed to be built on an image of perfection. How true that actually was, Keithek wasn't sure. Things had to be a tad bit more frantic with the prince's life in danger, but still, it was one of the few planets Keithek actually considered to be “real” or at least more natural than what he had become accustomed to recently. It wasn’t a ship, it wasn’t built or colonized for the sake of war, and it hadn’t yet been overrun with Galra like nearly all of the known universe had been. Altea was untainted. A home. It seemed safe. 

That and the Altean kingdom was the biggest threat to the Galran regime and basically was the universal superpower for freedom. This meant two things: one being that they had a huge target on them at all times, and two being that on its surface, you wouldn’t last a second if you even remotely resembled or acted like a Galra in any way shape or form. So Altea might not be tainted completely yet, but the Altean's had risked a lot to keep it that way and changed the security structures to probably be very strict even for the Alteans themselves. With rules like that, and the pressure of a war on everyone’s shoulders, quality of life couldn’t be that good for even the Altean’s. In all actuality, nothing and no one have not yet been unaffected by the war. The war was all consuming. If a species was run over by the Galra, their only hope was to join the Altean war effort to deliver peace, and if somehow they were free, they still should join Altea in the fight, because the chances of staying free for long aren’t likely. In this war, you were either ruled by the Galra or you were fighting against them, there was no in between. 

For these reasons, ever going to Altea hadn’t seemed possible really. It was heavily fortified and nearly impenetrable for anyone of the Galra Empire. Nearly. 

From what he gathered in his briefing, it was clear that the Galra has somehow found a way to evade their defenses and get inside not only the atmosphere of the planet, which was difficult enough in of itself, but they had even managed to find a way inside the castle, which seemed... impossible. But Keithek would not be traveling there by the weeks' end for a mission if the prince hadn’t had a run in with various assassins recently. 

The Altean’s had to be extremely desperate if they would be allowing help from the blade, who were of the same race as their mortal enemies. But it made logical sense. The prince was vital in the war and a major power and symbol of Altea. Losing him would be devastating. It was the reason Keithek had agreed to lead this mission in the first place. If the prince could end the war, he would do whatever it took to see that happen. 

So, for the sake of being better prepared, and out of sheer curiosity after receiving his mission, Keithek did some research on the prince. What he knew about the prince already, and what he was reading about were pretty similar. Articles about the advancements he made in the war, and his prowess as an Altean diplomat and soldier. There didn’t seem to be any malice shown from any of his people towards him, and it was probably the reason the Galra wanted him dead even more. It would severely damage Altean moral, perhaps enough that even more victories would ensue for the Galra. 

Keithek knew nothing of the man personally, other than the white hair, blue eyes, and bronzed skin seen in the pictures. He knows the stories, and the battles that paint him as something akin to a god, but all he truly knew was that things would be different now. Moving to Altea and becoming his shadow... It would take some major adjusting for the both of them. Keithek would not be welcome. Not really. Tasked with protecting the prince or not, he was still Galra. Nobody, Keithek assumed, would treat him with anything other than disdain. He would have to do his best to earn their trust if he wanted to accomplish anything, but hatred between the Galra and the Altean’s ran deep. It ran through their blood and was the cause for tremendous pain for many of them.

Keithek understood this perfectly. He completely accepted it because they were perfectly justified in their prejudices. The fact that he was a Galra and fighting against the empire wouldn’t matter and he truly understood that, but it didn’t help the fact that he still felt aggravated by it. He knew nobody would trust him, he knew he would be cast aside as a criminal before he had the chance to prove himself and he resented every Galra through history, past and present, who had drilled fear into the hearts of the rest of the universe for it. 

With a heavy sigh, Keithek waved his hand into the hologram causing the image of Altea to flicker into black and shroud the room back into darkness. 

He wished Shiro were with him now. He wished he could ask him for his advise, have him come with him... Shiro would be better for this job anyways. Even if Shiro was a Galra too (which he wasn’t). He was sure that trusting Shiro was something everybody would still be able to do without a problem. He’s personable, genuine, good-natured, and kind. Keithek... was not. At least not in the same capacity as Shiro would have been. 

Shiro was gone though, and despite Keithek’s better judgment, he couldn’t help but keep thinking of him. Wishing to no avail that he could ask for his opinions and guidance as he had done for all those years. Shiro, Keithek realized, had been a luxury, and luxury, especially now with this war consuming everything, was particularly more unaffordable. 

Sighing again he stood up with a stretch and walked out of the darkened room, squinting tiredly as the doors opened and the light from the hall burned into his eyes. 

He walked slowly down the hall, feeling incredibly lost for no reason he could really explain because he didn’t even know why, himself. 

Maybe it was Shiro, maybe it was the lack of contribution he had had the opportunity to give to the blade recently, maybe it was the dread of adjusting to a completely different life, again. Most likely it was all of these things, and for whatever reason, those things in combination resulted in stupid, pathetic, irrational feelings of uselessness that Keithek had no control over.

So now for the second time that night, Keithek was wandering aimlessly. Hands in his pockets, head hung from exhaustion. He really wanted someone to talk to, accept that someone had to meet a strict list of qualifications that Keithek knew nobody would be able to meet unless they were Shiro, so he was out of luck.

Keithek absolutely hated this feeling. The feeling of genuinely having no idea what to do with himself. It was in times like these when all Keithek could do to help himself was work himself so hard in the training deck that he would virtually pass out after. Now that Keithek was thinking about it, it was probably the only way he would get himself to sleep tonight and regarded it as a brilliant plan. His feet carried him straight to the training room without a second thought. 

The training room on this outpost was far from the quality of the training rooms he had had on other posts. It had low ceilings and smelled musty. The technology was glitchy, and the room was practically built to injure yourself in with sharply cornered walls and concrete-like floors, but it would do the job. Immediately, he jumped into a rhythm, taking out electronically simulated opponents one- two- three at a time. It was no droid he could have the satisfaction of chopping in half, but the holograms worked fine enough.

It was training that always helped him feel more in control. Sword fighting was his element. When he fought there was no shortage of confidence, no fear, no hesitation. He knew what to do, when to do it, and how. Success here felt inevitable. Which was a wonderful thing to feel when all the odds seemed to be pinned against you. 

Keithek swiped his blade forwards and took out two figures at once before turning around and taking out another that had been approaching quickly behind him. 

No hologram had gotten within a foot of him. The techniques they were programmed with were at a level that Keithek had no problem evading and predicting. So as the night went on, he set the level higher and higher, working every muscle in his body until he ached so much he could barely stand. So much that the wind was knocked out of him and his heart was pounding so hard that Keithek was surprised it hadn’t broken out of his chest yet. 

He worked himself hard, but he wasn’t stupid and knew when his workout started to border on being dangerous. Injuring himself would be a rookie mistake. He was well past that and knew his limits. He knew when he needed to stop himself. It was usually around the time when the burning in his muscles became noticeable, and his breathing less controlled. So he called for the program to pause and walked to the edge of the room, pressing a panel in the wall where water was kept. 

Sitting down to take a drink he slumped against the wall and sighed. His eyes dropping and his head going foggy as soon as the adrenaline started to wear off. Pretty much instantly after he had relaxed, the heavy feeling of sleep settled over him and removed him from reality quicker than he could think to stop it. 

Slouched against the wall, his head fallen into the crook of his shoulder, his breaths evened out, and he finally got some sleep. 

It felt extremely short-lived however as the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Tannis, a blade also at this outpost for the time being. He gave Keithek one of his classic emotionless expression that he couldn’t read and extended a hand out to Keithek.

He took it willing the exhaustion from his limbs and stood to his full height, which in comparison to Tannis could actually be compared to an elf. He barely came up to his shoulder. But then again that was how it was with all of the blades. He was short. Incredibly so in comparison to them all. 

Keithek had learned to project himself in a similarly intimidating manner without the height though, so he wasn’t, in his own opinion, at any kind of disadvantage. He knew he could kick Tannis’s ass easily if the situation called for it. Shortness and all. Tannis mainly worked with Intel and didn’t get out in the feels much, so maybe it wasn’t totally a fair match but Keithek chose to ignore that particular fact. 

“Sorry.” He muttered, dusting himself off. “I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep.”

“Kolivan is looking for you,” Tannis said, barely acknowledging his previous apology, which for Keithek had been obligatory anyways, so he wasn’t perturbed by the lack of consideration of it. 

“Kolivan is here?” Keithek asked, admittedly a little taken back. 

“Yes,” Tannis replied. “He’s in the communications room. I told him I would retrieve you so he’s expecting your arrival. Don’t keep him waiting.”

Keithek gave a little curt nod and walked past Tannis without another word. Formalities were considered to be wasteful of time with the blade, so saying his thanks for letting him know, or engaging in anything akin to small talk at all would be ill-advised in this situation. Or any situation so long as he was with the blade. So Keithek pushed forward, looking to find Kolivan in the room that Tannis had directed him to. 

It was a path that Keithek had walked down plenty of times, the halls leading to it giving off a rather depressing atmosphere. The lights were dim and the halls were dark, the walls grey, empty, and completely silent. Not even the sound of Kiethek’s footsteps traveled very far from his feet. As much as Keithek usually enjoyed silence, this particular silence just felt dead and dreary. Keithek claimed himself to be a very adaptable person but this outpost was a place that Keithek simply could not stand, and as terrifying as the prospect of going to and living on Altea was, he was glad for it. Honestly, anything that would get him out of this suffocating hell hole he was thankful for. 

“Kolivan,” Keithek said by means of greeting him as he entered. “Keithek, where have you been. He asked. 

“Training,” Keithek replied. “I fell asleep on the deck, I wasn’t aware you were here.”

“I’ve come to relay more information to you about your upcoming mission and emphasize its complete and utter importance.”

“I believe I am fully aware of-“

“No Keithek. You need to fully understand if the prince dies-“

“The prince won’t die, Kolivan,” Keithek said firmly. “I won’t let it happen. I’ve done my research, as was suggested of me. I know how important he is, I’m ready.”

“It is your firm belief in that that is what’s troublesome, Keithek. It’s why I’m here. We do not have the luxury to be so convicted. You have to be fully aware that the prince could very well die, with or without your defense. You must be ready for any outcome. And to be ready for any outcome means that you also need to expect every current possibility. It will be your duty to ensure the prince's utter safety, but know that you need to plan for everything.”

Keithek sighed, but he knew Kolivan was right and bit his tongue. A rebuttal would be fruitless and they both knew it.

“Also, Keithek. We have received intel that this plan to have the blade of Marmora assistance was made without the queen's initial permission. It leads us to believe that she may be even more difficult and unwelcoming than we had first anticipated. I tell you this so you can expect brutal scrutiny. It will not be easy.”

“It’s understood Kolivan,” Keithek said feeling even more uneasy at the prospect of living on a planet where every member of its species was basically inbred with a hatred of anything and everyone Galra. Perhaps he would be able to prove himself a worthy adversary, but it seemed that nothing in Keithek life was ever that easy. 

“Now,” Kolivan instructed. “Altea’s security system only permits entrance into the planet’s atmosphere to Altean ships. It is also at the request of the Altean high court that you are to be delivered to the planet by the Altean’s and not by your own means. There are many reasons for this. A Galra ship entering the atmosphere, or any ship that isn’t Altean grade would be alarming to the Alteans, and also, there is simply no way for you to enter alone. They have sent a pilot and he will be here in 14 Vargas. You will arrive on Altea around the planets mid-day. The Altean court has moved up your arrival date as things have only grown worse. Be ready to leave tonight. 

Keithek internally rolled his eyes. Like he had anything to pack... his entire life fit into one bag. Honestly, leaving this outpost ahead of schedule was something to celebrate. The sooner he left the better. But it did make him a bit more anxious too. He would be meeting the Altean Royals. He would be living in the castle. He had lost days worth of mental preparation he had initially been planning to have. It all was happening very fast, but truly, if Keithek was honest with himself, he didn’t mind. Things for him had been slow for far too long. 

So he nodded, with a curt “I sir” and left to go gather up his belongings. 

It didn't take long considering that Keithek didn't have too much to bring with him, so within the hour he was ready and standing by for the Altean ship that had been sent to take him away from this dreadful outpost to Altea.

The ship, when it arrived, looked incredibly sleek and advanced, despite it only being a transport pod. Its white shiny surfaces contrasting dramatically with the dark Galran walls of the hanger it was docking in.

Sure it seemed a bit over the top of them to send their own ship and their own pilot. but Keithek didn't mind it. He would be respectful to Altea’s precautions even if they were latent with mistrust to him specifically being Galra and not just general precautions. Keithek ignored it though. It may be annoying, but he would accept it for the time being if it was necessary for an alliance between Altea and the blade.

The Altean pilot that stepped out of the ship looked so mortified by everything around him. So much so that Keithek almost laughed. Not only was he tiny in comparison to the Blades, but he looked as though he would scream and run at a gust of the wind.

Keithek repressed a grin and stepped forward to meet him. 

“I’m Keithek,” he said. “Thank you for coming.”

Thanking him was a gamble for Keithek. He assumed that Alteans might be the type who expected formalities, rather than them looked down upon like the Galra, but it seemed to be well received by the way the Alteans shaking died down a bit.

“Yes, sure, right, of course,” He stammered, not meeting his eyes. “Are you ready to depart?”

Yes. Keithek replied. Let's be on our way” The Altean Nodded and turned to climb back into the ship. 

Keithek watched him, admittedly a little curious. He had never been so close to an Altean in person. It distracted him enough that he forgot what he was doing for a moment and just stood outside of the ship. It wasn't until he poked his head back out confusedly to see what the hold up was that Keithek snapped out of it.

Settling himself into the cabin, Keithek waited as the engines started up, and soon enough, they were flying away, Keithek watching the outpost disappear into a speck outside his window.

After going into hyperjump, it was maybe close to a day worth of travel before Keithek got to see his first glimpses of their destination.

And gosh, Keithek hadn't expected it, but Altea was even more breathtaking in person. Not that he was planning on expressing that outwardly, especially with the shaking Altean pilot giving Keithek cautious, fearful glances, as though he thought Keithek was going to jump up and murder him at any second. 

He was trying to remain as neutral as possible as to avoid any further judgment in addition to the judgment he was currently, and would continue to be doused in for who knows how long. But even with this effort, he couldn’t help the flutter in his chest upon seeing the glowing planet. No less so than when they landed and he got his first looks at the planet from its surface. 

Emerald green grass sat below spindly trees that towered in arches over a grand walkway to the entrance of the castle where he could see an Altean with bright red hair waiting for them. 

“Follow me please, sir. The queen and prince are waiting for you inside.” The small Altean pilot said, averting his eyes from Keithek. Keithek looked down at him and nodded. “Lead the way.” He replied. 

Nervously, the Altean scuttled ahead of him and down the walkway. 

The red-haired man stood at the top of the steps flanked by what has to be an entire half of the Altean guard. Whether or not they were posted in such a way outside of the castle because of Keithek’s arrival, or because of the increase in security due to the princes situation, Keithek didn’t know, deciding to drop the thought and focus on not scaring the red-headed man off with one of his contemplative glares, as that exact thing had happened before on one too many occasions. Instead, he tried to look bored. Bored but serious. A look that said “I’m here on a very important job and stop freaking out, I swear I’m not gonna kill you.” 

“Ah, hello, Keithek, isn’t it?” The red-headed man said in a thick Altean accent, ascending from the steps to come and meet him, offering his arm in an Altean gesture of greeting. Keithek took it and nodded. “Yes Keithek, welcome to Altea. My name is Coran, the royal advisor to both the queen and prince. If you would please come with me, we certainly don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Keithek agreed, following Coran up the steps of the castle, casting side glances to the guards who met his eyes with glares of their own. Clearly, Coran's friendly nature was just a part of his personality, and would not be seen in the other Altean’s. 

As they drew closer to the castle, it only got more impressive. It was massive, towering over them with elegance and authority, attesting to everything Altea has stood for in the universe. A powerful force of peace committed to taking down the empire. And he, a Galra soldier was now walking right through the front door. 

Coran spoke of simple things like asking him if the flight in had been comfortable, and small little details of the Altean castle. Tidbits of facts to fill the silence and make the situation less tense. Keithek really, really appreciated his effort. 

Coran lead him up one of three grand staircases that branch off in different directions from the circular foyer looking area that the front doors of the castle entered to. The staircase leads them to a hallway that overlooked other rooms below them, railings flanking them on each side to prevent a fall. It was all incredibly breathtaking and Keithek couldn’t help but take it all in with awe. 

They turned to enter what Coran had said was the throne room and immediately, Keithek recognized the two royals. Unexpectedly seeing them made his heart skip a beat.

They both seemed to glow in the contrast of the room against their figures. The prince was much taller than he had imagined. Standing next to his sister, he was quite a bit taller than her, the queen coming up to just under his chin. 

As Coran lead him closer, their backs still turned to the two of them approaching, they became clearer. The prince was saying something softly to the queen, who had her arms crossed over her chest. Surrounding them, and at every entrance around the perimeter of the room were even more guards standing at attention.

Everything looked so clean… so royal, so important. It made the two royals look even more intimidating than they already were, and Keithek had only yet seen their backs. 

But seeing them in the flesh. Actually being permitted to be within a couple yards of them… it made Keithek remember who they were, and all that they stood for. It reminded him of why he was fighting this fight, and the unwavering respect he held for the both of them despite knowing next to nothing about them personally. Keithek wasn’t getting this reaction from seeing them in person for nothing, because they weren’t a big deal for nothing. They were legends. Powerful and commanding people that naturally attracted respect. 

And if his heart wasn’t already hammering hard enough to begin with for these reasons, when the prince suddenly turned around to look at them, presumably having heard footsteps, and his surprisingly vibrant blue eyes flashed over Keithek, it may as well have fallen out of his chest. 

He moved to put a hand on the queen's arm, and she too turned around to look in the direction the prince was, but unlike the prince, her face immediately went sour. 

Coran lead Keithek up to them so that they were finally face to face and stepped to the side.

The prince was the first one of the two to catch his attention. He stood tall and poised, surpassing Keithek by a couple inches in height, his eyes looking down at him with a mixture of concern, disdain, and curiosity. He didn't seem nearly as hostile as His sister, who on the other hand may as well have been stabbing daggers into him with the deadly look she held in her eyes. But Keithek wasn't focusing on her. He was studying the prince. 

It was honestly a bit surreal seeing him, the blue paladin, in the flesh, only knowing him from stories and the destruction he had been able to impart on the Galran empire. It had made him out to be this indestructible being, someone akin to a fairytale character rather than somebody who was real. But here he was, a prince, a person. 

He was very much real, and actually, in comparison to the way the stories painted him out to be, he seemed to have an air of delicacy to him that didn’t translate into the image of the fierce warrior. But it wasn’t as apparent under impressions of authority he emitted and his obvious royal status. 

His features were adorned in precious materials, the most significant of which being the iconic circlet crown of the Altean kingdom resting delicately across his dark tan forehead, partially hidden under his almost glowing white hair, that recognizably pegged him as a member of the royal family. 

His long, thin, but strong structure, broad shoulders, and the nearly luminescent blue and white silky cloth that dressed him so elegantly complemented the captivating blue of his eyes and the blue Altean markings beneath them. It was all of this, as well as the intimidating poise with which he held himself, that made Keithek feel small and unworthy of his presence. 

“My queen,” Coran spoke up, turning to look at her. “My prince,” he said adjusting his gaze to the princes. Before giving them both a bow. And shit. If the royal advisor was bowing to them, this meant that Keithek had better get on his knees. 

Kneeling down with one knee on the cold tiles of the castle floor, Keithek made a fist with his right hand and crossed his arm over his chest, tucking the other behind his back as he stooped into a deep bow, lowering his head in respect. 

“Your Majesties.” He said. “It is an honor and a privilege to be in your presence. Thank you for this opportunity.”

Staying kneeled as the two stood before him, he waited for permission to stand back up, which came eventually from Allura. 

“Please, stand.” She instructed.

Keithek did and continued. “My name is Keithek, I am a member of the blade of Marmora. I come in the hopes of assuring you that I am completely ready for this mission, and will not fail.”

“Your time here has not yet been solidified as permanent.” The queen said, dismissing his words completely and Keithek tried to suppress the look of confusion he felt etching away at his mask of emotionlessness. 

“As my wish is to remain as honest as possible with you, I will let you know that my tolerance for this arrangement is very limited. I only agreed to meet with you under conditions of sheer desperation.” The queen continued.

A confusing silence ensued as the gathered party all looked questioningly at Allura. 

“My queen, if I may,” Coran spoke up. I” was under the impression that you were in complete agreement to this arrangement. Was I mistaken?”

“No, you were not Coran, I’ve just simply have changed my mind. My trust is running thin.”

“Understood your highness, but you must understand,” Coran continued, “that this truly is the best option I could have procured. The blade of Marmora offered their help, and this security is unlike any we would have received from our own. Keithek is more than qualified to assist us.”

“We both agreed that Prince Lance can not go unguarded any further, and we need help, regardless,” he said giving a pointed look at Lance, “of how skilled he is at defending himself. We can not risk anything anymore. He needs someone to watch his back.”

Lance’s face remained unchanged, looking from Coran to suddenly observe Keithek with so much scrutiny that his gaze was hard to return. But he remained firm in his expression and stance. 

“This is true.” Allura responded, “and it is the only reason why I’m still letting this happen right now. But a part of the rebellion or not, he and the blade are still Galra.” Allura said. “You can't change your blood, Coran. His blood is that of the race that killed father and mother, and I'm sorry if that makes me bias, but I refuse to let anybody form that murdering Tyrannic race be responsible for my brother's life.”

And there it was… Keithek mentally sighed. The cold, cruel words he had been expecting from the Altean’s all along. 

Surprisingly enough though, It was then that the prince's expression shifted for the first time in what for Keithek had been far, far too long. His sister's words had struck a chord within him. Keithek could see it in his eyes.

“Allura.” He said turning to his sister. “I'm disappointed in you. It is your kind of thinking that makes wars last a lifetime and never find resolve. He did not kill mother and father. He said gesturing a bronze arm out to Keithek. Zarkon did. Zarkon and all those who are loyal to him. Condemning an entire race because of one person is ignorant and foolish.”

A fire deemed to light in Allura eyes, erupting them both into an argument. The queen defending her reasoning and the prince shooting her down, Coran trying to mediate and shut the bickering siblings up. 

“You do not speak to me of foolishness, Lance, until you can be less foolish yourself. Strutting around the castle without a care, almost inviting your death, you’re making it easy for them! I swear, it’s as though you don’t even realize how much danger you are in!” She said angrily. “And that this man,” she said whipping her arm angrily out to point at Keithek, “is a part of a race of people that want you dead!”

“Oh don’t I? I don’t understand the severity of all this? I don’t understand the origin of your concern? Really?”

He moved suddenly, delicately removing the long floor length robe he had been wearing. Stretching his shoulders back and letting it slide slowly down his long tan Arms. Coran reached to collect it as it pooled at his wrists. 

Freeing himself of it completely, he straightened back up, revealing a sleeveless top that hugged his every angle tightly in beautiful silky blue fabric, the neckline plunging low on his chest, as well as fitted pants and a belt that held an assortment of guns and other weaponry. 

After gauging the others reactions, Keithek was made aware that he was not the only one to be surprised. Everyone was looking wide-eyed at the collection of deadly weaponry that hung from Lance’s hips. The most prominent among them was the iconic blue paladin Bayard. 

“Oh come on Allura don't look at me as though this surprises you.” He said. “With all this talk of possibly being killed do you honestly think I'd go anywhere without the means to defend myself?! Who do you take me for? And idiot?”

“You seemed very unconcerned actually,” Coran spoke up.

“Appearing to be unconcerned and in control is how someone whose life is being threatened survives Coran,” Lance spoke. “If I have the potential to be killed it would be rather stupid of me not to be worried and cautious, but that doesn't mean I have to change my entire way of life! What’s the point of living if I can’t live in the way that I want! I’m not going to let this control my life.”

“In essence,” Lance said. “To reframe for the thousandth time since this whole situation was proposed, I can handle myself. If you want my opinion on his presence in this castle, it’s this. If he needs to shadow me for your own peace of mind, then fine. So be it, but I am perfectly capable of my own defense. Take my being alive right now as evidence if you need to.”

Keithek, with those words, finally felt like he understood the situation fully. Coran wanted Lance to be safe and was willing to trust the blade.  
The queen was completely repulsed by any idea of working with anyone of Galra decent  
And the prince, who didn't care whether or not he was Galra, simply did not want somebody responsible for him, determined that he could take care of himself. 

Keithek who had been standing silently watching everything unfold was completely unsure of what he should be doing. Hearing Lance defend him was unexpected, but he didn't object. He also though was not satisfied to be Lance’s distant shadow. 

“Your Highnesses.” Keithek spoke up, silencing the bickering immediately as they all turned to look at him. “May I make a query?” He said as politely as possible. 

“Yes, please,” Coran said a little desperately. “It is to you specifically your highness.” He said nodding to the prince who met his gaze with a cold calculating stare, waiting for him to continue. 

“I noticed that all your weapons appear to be long range with the exception of one blade you have in your holster.”

“Yes, what of it,” Lance asked with another scrutinizing look. 

‘In my briefing, I was informed that you are specifically adapt in long-range combat. I wasn't aware that you had any skill in hand to hand.”

“Not a lot.” The prince replied. “I would only resort to it in emergencies. I'm pretty sure I can stick a knife into something without having to be trained in hand to hand if the situation called for it.”

Keithek nodded, his face stony and unamused. “Ok,” he said. “If this is your claim then you should have no trouble stabbing me.”

“What?” Lance asked, taken by surprise. 

“I’m suggesting you try and stab me,” Keithek repeated. 

Lance stared at Keithek trying to read into his intentions. But the guard simply stared him down with a dark and serious scowl. 

“Say I got into the castle and was trailing you very closely down the hall, and suddenly you turn around to see that I'm preparing to go for the kill. What would you do? No guns or rifles would be efficient with such close proximity. How would you save yourself?”

Both Allura and Coran looked to Lance expectantly, the prince feeling anxiety bubble into his stomach, though to everyone else, he was calm and confident. 

“This is ridiculous, I'm not going to stab you,” Lance said. 

“That's the point I'm trying to make,” Keithek responded coolly. “You will not be able to hurt me at all, but I encourage you to try, simply so I can gauge things like your stance and technique and determine your actual level of skill for myself.” 

Lance huffed frustrated, slowly and hesitantly drawing the blade from its sheath. 

Keithek stood watching, calm, and vulnerable. His hands behind his back. 

The prince walked towards him, holding the blade awkwardly. His hand hesitating. 

“It isn't hard to jab a knife into something,” Keithek said, reiterating the prince's own words. “Just go for it. My armor should prevent any serious damage.”

This seemed to reassure the prince, his grip on the blade tightening. 

Allura and Coran watched skeptically, the queen wringing her hands nervously. 

Then suddenly Lance went for the stab, and in a series of quick movements that were almost to fast to comprehend as they happened, Lance was pinned down, his arms restrained, with his own weapon being held to his neck, as Keithek kept him still. 

Allura jumped her, voice rushing from her mouth screaming, guards! He’s going to-! But before she could even finish the guards rushed at Keithek, grabbing his shoulders and trying futilely to pull him away from the prince, but he was too quick and shrugged out of their grasp, the prince still in his hold. 

Then suddenly Lance was released. Coughing and hunching forward as Keithek leaned back on his heels and brushed himself off, giving an annoyed look to the guards who had attempted to apprehend him, and receiving fretful looks in return. 

A silence fell between them all as Lance tried to catch his breath. 

“I regret to tell you that you are in no way ‘completely’ able to fend for yourself, your highness,” Keithek said ignoring Alluras quick attempt to make allegations and not trust him. 

“The Galra are going to attack you where they know you can get hurt. A long-range attack would be a waste of time. Just as I knew your weakness, they will too. They'll take it and exploit it and you will die at their hands, all your guns still at your hips, with a stab-wound to your chest.”

“I am one of the most highly adept hand to hand combatants the Blade of Marmora has, so trust me when I say that you are unprepared for every attack they could offer you and most certainly will not be able to defend yourself alone. I know how the Galra think. I know what they will try, and I know how to stop them. I can help you learn to use your prowess in long-range fighting and shooting to your every advantage, and make sure you have no weaknesses they can take advantage of.” 

“Your royal advisor was wise to bring the blade here. You would do well to take his advice and let us help you. My sole mission is to keep you alive. As a paladin, you are the closest we've come in a very long time to bringing the Galra empire to justice. It would be foolish of all of you to let your biases and fears jeopardize the fate of the universe.”

“Zarkon will not be defeated if we are not able to work with one another. As you have seen, if I had any malicious intent, I could have killed every one of you by now. But you are not my target. You are my job to protect. It would be in your best interest to let me. It is in the code of the Blade of Marmora that the mission comes above all else. I am trained and guarantee that under my advisement and watch, no harm will come to the prince.”

The three Alteans blinked at Keithek in shock, a silence falling between them. 

Keithek looked directly at the prince, finding twinges of fury in the depths of his blue eyes that he coolly hid under a look of simple indifference. He was angry, and Keithek suspected that the prior, small level cooperation he had displayed, had completely decimated. Keithek suppressed the urge to sigh. In guaranteeing his position as the prince's guard, he had lost the bit of tolerance that had been offered by him. He would have to work for it. 

Coran cleared his throat, thankfully disrupting the tense quiet, and clapped his hands together. “I assume it's settled then?” He said looking to the queen who wore a scowl. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she shot a glare at Keithek. 

“You will supervise the prince daily. You are required to be in his presence at all times as his personal guard. Anywhere he goes you will go with him. The guards of Altea are not entirely yours to command but the prince is your personal responsibility. You must schedule training with him and ensure that he is adequately prepared to defend himself as you see fit. You will report to me every day and update me on his progress.” She paused. Opening and closing her mouth before continuing. “Betray our trust in any way and there will be grave consequences.”

Keithek put his forearm across his chest to convey his sincerity, dipping into a bow. It is understood. He replied. 

Good. She spat back. Coran please take Keithek to his assigned quarters and get him settled. Meet back with me in one Varga for the briefing. 

Coran nodded. Yes, my queen. He said before he turned to Keithek and gestured for him to follow.

Keithek obeyed and turned away from the two royals. Following after Coran. The nerves in his gut starting to settle bit by bit until it began turning into doubt. He had done what he had set out to do, but it felt a lot more like a failure than Keithek had expected it to.

~~~~

Keithek walked a few paces behind coran as he lead him through the magnificent and breathtaking castle. The high ceilings made Keithek feel small yet again, and the signature teal lighting generated from the Altean crystals felt cold. But not even Keithek could deny the castles grandeur. 

He drew a lot of connections from the castle to the prince. The same ornamental, flamboyant intimidating qualities seeming to be present, at least subtly, in all the people he had met so far. 

Keithek wasn’t used to it at all. The open, wide architecture vastly different from the claustrophobic conditions he had lived in for as long as he could remember.

Everything was clean, and elegant, and created with an obvious abound of skill and artistry. It was far different from what he was used to. Cramped spaces, sweltering heat, open sky’s.... it was very very different. 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Coran stopped in front of a set of doors. They opened as he walked up to them, and Keithek followed him inside. 

“These are your quarters.” Coran said with a wave of his hand that addressed the entire room. Your belongings have already been put away. 

Keithek looked around the room. It was quaint and a bit small, which Keithek didn’t mind at all. It was something he was used to. The small twin bed built into the wall on the left, a storage compartment further down the same wall, everything grey and empty. 

Keithek nodded, and Coran took that as permission to proceed with the tour. 

The castle, Keithek realized, was huge. He was starting to get the feeling that there was literally a room for everything on this ship. But he got excited when he was lead to one room in particular. 

“This is the training deck.” Coran informed. “Here you can train in virtually any kind of combat, and choose the different difficulty levels at which you fight. The fights are created by the castle computer and generated here. Speak your instructions allowed and the computer will send opponents to challenge you. This is where we hope you will be spending a lot of time with the prince. Helping him with his defensive skills and hand to hand combat.” 

Keithek nodded again, looking out at the vast expanse of the room. So much empty space to run. It was huge, with an observation deck high above the ground level. He had a feeling he would be spending a lot of time here, with or without the prince. 

Coran continued on to show him the kitchens, the many delegation rooms, the pool (which Keithek did not understand the logistics of in the slightest.) the control room/ main deck, the pod bay, the healing pods and medical bay, and finally, the observation deck. A room that was built with the ability to observe the stars, instead looked out over Altea, a domed ceiling stretching up towards a lavender sky, and out towards the cities and villages that surrounded the castle on the horizon. It was really a beautiful planet. Unlike any he had been on. 

Unbeknownst to Keithek, Coran was watching him from a distance as the guards brain became too entranced by the view to realize. 

Coran was worried. There was no other way to put it. He wasn’t sure what to think of Keithek yet, and wasn’t even sure if he should up until he saw the hardness in Keithek’s features soften as he looked out over the planet. Soften in a way that wasn’t seen in anyone who wanted to do this planet or it’s people harm. It was a subtle gesture, and perhaps one he was over analyzing, but Coran was happy to grasp at this particular straw, especially if it gave him a shard of much needed hope. 

“Keithek…” he said, hesitating. Keithek turned to look at him, his face seemingly emotionless- something that Coran was beginning to understand as his default, thus, a very normal for him, and reminded himself not to overthink it. 

“You should know.... The queen and the prince... I think of them as my own... we share no blood and yet I feel for them like a father, and I will do anything to protect them. You understand that right?”

“Of course. I assumed as much when I heard that an Altean noble had agreed to have the help from the Galra.” Keithek responded. His arms crossed loosely over his chest in a lazy, casual sort of stance. 

Coran simply cast his gaze out the observation window and let silence fall between them. Keithek watched him closely. Unlike himself, Coran seemed to be very expressive. Keithek could see the conflict plain on his face. 

“The queen is.... Coran spoke up again, strong willed. She has been through more pain than you know and has taught herself to be strong. It can be very difficult to earn her trust. You specifically don’t fair well because of your Galran identity. But I suppose... what I’m asking.. is that you are patient with her. If you are deserving of her faith, she may give it to you, even if it might take time.”

“She cares so deeply for Lance that this threat to his life has taken ahold of her own. She just wants to keep the prince out of harm's way.”

“Then we share the same goal.” Keithek said calmly. “The prince can not die. We would be set back too far in this war. He is vital to the victory over Zarkon.” 

Coran just looked at his feet. 

“What about you?” Keithek asked. “What are your feelings?” 

“Regarding the Blade of Marmora?” Coran asked. 

Keithek nodded and Coran let out a sigh. 

“I’m desperate.” He said simply. “Enough so, that I’m willing to look past my own prejudice if that’s what’s going to keep Lance safe.”

“So you have similar views of the Galra with the queen then.” Keithek responded. 

Coran paused, biting the inside of his lip, as though he was gathering what exactly he would say. 

“Keithek, the Galra killed my family. Coran said softly. They murdered my dearest friends, and took everything from the two people left who I care most deeply for. Recently, all that the Galra have proven to me is that they have no goodness or mercy left to be spared. They hurt and destroy whatever they want with no inhibition. So it is very hard to look at them and not feel defensive or angry or afraid.” 

“Where the queen and I differ however, is that I am willing to be proven wrong. I welcome it in fact. I am not so set in my understanding of the Galran race to believe that there is no hope for things to change.”

“The queen is young. She knows only the brutality and cruelness of the Galra. But I remember vividly when king Alfor and Zarkon were friends, and there was peace between our two peoples. Then Zarkon changed and all the Galrans remained so loyal to him that cruelty and pain became their new normal. Reigniting the original hatred we had had for each other for generations.”

“Now they threaten the prince's life and I simply will not stand to loose another person so important in my life. I’m willing to set aside everything to ensure his safety, including my opinions of you. What I’m asking of you, Keithek, is to prove me wrong. And you can do that by protecting Lance.”

Keithek stared at Coran, admittedly a bit taken back. Everything he said made sense, and his reasonings were valid. He was reasonable and wanted peace more than he wanted anything else. 

Keithek decided then that he trusted Coran, and would do everything he could to earn his trust too. 

“I will.” Keithek decided to say. And nothing more. Not I will try, not I’ll do everything I can. Keithek would. No matter what.

~~~

The room where he was told to meet the Queen was pretty much exactly what he had expected it to be, a long table, high ceilings, all unnecessarily ornate. The same grey industrial looking walls lined with strips of teal light going around the perimeter. 

The queen and the prince sat side by side, flanked with a few other Alteans already there waiting. The two royals, when in context with their people did in fact, now more than before, look exceptionally elegant and breathtaking. Their matching white hair, slender pointed faces, and sheer intimidation they both exuded making everybody else in the room look incredibly ordinary and plain. 

With what Keithek refused to admit was the affects of that intimidation on himself, so he scowled and straightened up before walking to his seat across from the queen while Coran took his place to the queens left. 

He was particularly interested in observing the prince, who looked bored, despite the attention with which he sat. 

The queen on the other hand looked extremely unhappy, her eyes cold and unwelcoming and her face flat. Keithek went to stand behind his chair waiting for the queens cue. 

“Sit.” She said shortly. And he did. 

Keithek looked around at the other Alteans on the left side of the table. Who were all busy with their tasks on their individual tablets that were most likely going to be used for translation, notes, and scribing, all of them intentionally avoiding the gaze of the Galra sitting across from them. 

An Altean who stood by the doors went around and closed all entrances. 

“The meeting is now in session.” He said. 

The queen cleared her throat. “You have been asked to join this meeting to discuss the terms of the Altean royal court’s alliance with the Blade of Marmora, for the purpose of protecting the sovereign prince of Altea.”

The prince smirked and winked to nobody in particular.

“These rules and guidelines must be followed exactly or the arrangement will be called off and you will be forbidden to walk these grounds again. I will discuss the conditions of your guardianship, now. It will be written up formally for your reference. Perfect compliance is expected. Anything less is unacceptable. Is this understood.” The queen asked, though it wasn’t truly much of a question at all. 

“Yes.” Keithek replied. 

“Yes what?” The queen asked.

“I am to comply to your guidelines in the way that you expect, and nothing less.”

“Good.” She spat. Let’s begin. 

The queen went through basic expression expectations first. Time schedule, hours of work, requirement of regular training and constant supervision any time the Prince was anywhere but his room, places the prince was no longer permitted to go even with a guard, placed Keithek was not permitted to go and so on. It was all pretty much what Keithek had anticipated would be discussed, and it was actually going pretty smoothly until there was a knock at the door. 

A tall Altean man with pale yellow Altean markings stepped timidly into the room. Your royal majesty's, “I apologize for the interruption, but prince Lance’s presence, uh, in the lion bay is necessary. The damage from his last battle has brought up a concerning error in, uh, the system and I request his assistance. It is imperative that it be taken care of immediately.”

All heads turned to Lance, who quickly suppressed what Keithek saw was a wide grin, confusingly enough, he cleared his throat and stood up quickly. “My apologies, but it seems that I am needed elsewhere. Allura, I trust the meeting can proceed without me, yes?”

“I suppose…” she said thank you for alerting us Hunk. 

And just like that, Lance was gone. If it was even possible, Allura seemed even colder now that they were alone. She looked at Keithek as though he was the most foul thing she had ever laid eyes on, nose wrinkling slightly, her eyes narrow and her mouth turned down in a look of complete distaste. 

Let’s continue. She said.

Though he wouldn’t dare admit it aloud, he was incredibly bored for the entirety of the meeting. The queen was unrelenting in her hatred of him, and every other Altean in the room remained deathly silent, never looking his way, making him feel as though he was completely invisible. Truthfully it did nothing more than annoy him. He wasn’t offended or hurt by his treatment as it was an implicit bias and had nothing to do with him specifically. It was the Altean’s he pitied for letting such a thing influence their opinions of him. They were the ones making things more difficult than they needed to be. So he ignored it, and tried to pay attention and not get distracted. 

Luckily for him, the subject of conversation suddenly became more interesting after a long m winded and extensive rambling of rules from the queen. 

Keithek, my brother means more to me than anything. Allura began, watching her fingers as they fiddled. Speaking off record I will warn you that he is a difficult person to get to know and even harder to cooperate with. He does what he wants and he doesn't let anybody stop him. It is your job to not let him continue to be this way, no matter how difficult he will undoubtedly make that task for you. 

He's flirtatious, promiscuous, charming, confident, strong willed, and incredibly stubborn. Expect those things to be used to your every disadvantage. He is very smart. Earning his true respect and trust will not be easy. He doesn't want to be looked after, but no matter what he says or does to inflict any leniency on your behalf, you must do your job, no matter the cost. Fail to do this and I will not hesitate to break our alliance and remove you all from this system immediately. 

I can handle it, your majesty. Keithek replied confidently. 

So you keep saying. The queen replied. With a glare. 

That is all for now. Other smaller rules and expectations will be written out formally for you to look over later. Meeting adjourned. 

And just like that, at her words, the entire room stood up and shuffled out. Leaving Keith scrambling to follow suit. 

He gave Coran a friendly nod on his way out the door that he was holding open for him and entered the hall, only to realize then that he had no idea where he was going. With a final sigh, he began to tour the castle on his own.

He would be here a while so he may as well know his way around.

He started with the goal of walking the opposite direction from where he knew his quarters to be located with the intention of trying to navigate back after he was thoroughly turned around. 

So he started walking, intentionally not making eye contact with anyone that passed him as he went, looking up at the extravagant architecture for the millionth time since he had arrived in the castle. This time though he tried memorizing key details of certain arias if the castle with the hopes that it would help him not get lost in the future. 

He kept walking, acting like he knew what it was that he was doing and tried to not attract attention by keeping as low of a profile as possible. Which was hard considering he was purple and darkly dressed. 

He felt much like the Altean ship in the Galra hanger, only the situation was reversed. He stuck out against the bright interior walls of the castle and colorful Alteans. He felt like the one smudge of dirt on a polished marble floor. He felt out of place, and rightfully so. He didn’t belong here, and it felt like everything, from the people to the inanimate objects, had a sole goal of reminding him of that. 

His little voyage through the castle only halted once, and for a small moment when he heard the echoes of laughter drifting down the hall. A beautiful, twinkling laugh that made his knees feel a bit weak as he heard it.

Keith knew he should keep walking. Ignore the bright sound and continue on his way, but curiosity admittedly got the better of him, and without even thinking it over twice, he turned and headed towards where the noise had come from. 

He assumed, from the much higher, slightly domed ceilings, Thad he was probably in some sort of hangar. The halls stretched far, and Keith followed them deeper into this new section of the castle passing many guards who lined the walls. He had been so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed them at first. 

They were all glaring at him, which honestly was no surprise. What did surprise him though was the increase in security. Literally guards littered the halls. They were posted on every corner. It begged the question: what was so important down here that it was so heavily guarded? 

He kept walking until he heard the laugh again. It was much, much closer now and made something in his chest flutter. 

He came up to a doorway and went through it. Entering he immodestly noticed how much wider and expansive the room was with huge doors for larger ships to go out of the castle when in space. An airlock control panel standing towards the edge of the wall. 

He moved slowly through it, admiring the expansive grandeur that made him feel incredibly small. He came eventually to pass through another entry way, thinking that nothing could floor him like he already had been by the entirety of the castle, but was proven wrong in an instant.

Entering the room only for a moment he literally gasped- almost screamed at the sight in front of him. Nothing. Absolutely nothing had prepared him to siddebly be in the presence of the blue lion. Nothing. 

It was massive. So incredibly massive that it knocked the air right out of Keith’s lungs. Elegantly designed and so insanely powerful in its appearance alone. Keith hadn’t even thought about the fact that he might get to see the blue lion in person. Right up close and not from far away in a battleship. So close that he could run out and touch it if he really wanted too. 

Keith was virtually shaking at the sight of it. His jaw hung open and his eyes wide. It was an expression that never graced his features.

He would have gone in further to admire it more closely but his daze faded just enough that he heard the sound of voices echo much closer than he was comfortable with. Before he could tuck behind the entrance he had come through he saw a quick glimpse of them at the base of one of the lions’ paws. A tall, very large Altean with dark skin and yellow markings- the same Altean, Keith realized, that can come to retrieve the prince at their meeting earlier. Next to him, was none other than the prince, in all his glowing white haired, and tanned skin glory. Only this time, he wasn’t acting anything like he had been when they had met. 

Keith learned quickly that that beautiful laugh he had been hearing belonged to the prince. He should have guessed... 

“No, man seriously! You actually did it! I was so proud and impressed at the same time!! I didn’t think you’d actually do it!” The prince said through a bright grin, acting more jovial and care free than Keith had ever seen him. 

“You asked me too!” The Altean scowled with a pout. “And part of me was like nah, no way, I’m not gonna do that, because your my best friend and best friends don’t have to put up with each others shit, but then the loyal Altean citizen part of me who knows you’re the quiznacking prince and you probably warned Allura about my possibly coming in to the meeting in advance or something was like, if I don’t go I could actually be in some deep shit because Lance is a shit and probably pulled some strings somehow to make it so that it would be awkward if I didn’t come in and randomly interrupt a fucking meeting that had literally every important person in attendance. So yes Lance, I went! Because your a dick!

The Altean jabbed the prince playfully, looking panicked still while the price continued to giggle hysterically. “But you did so good though! I got out of the meeting!! God I would have died of boredom had you not saved me! They totally fell for it Hunk!”

“I’m lucky that I’m likeable.” The Altean, apparently named Hunk said back. “And you’re lucky that your likeabke or I would be a lot less of a pushover with you.”

“Oh so it’s not because I’m royalty?” The prince teased. 

“You’re a shithead Lance.” Hunk replied, but this time with a little smile it seemed he was having difficulty repressing. 

Keithek watched the whole interaction unfold from peeking out behind the entrance. 

The two continued talking as he turned around, and pressed his back to the wall next to the entrance. He couldn’t explain the fast beating in his chest, nor could he explain the amused smile in his face. One thing was for ceartain though and that was that the prince wasn’t exactly what his first impression had made him out to be. Keith was ok with admitting that this version of him seemed a lot more genuine. A lot happier. 

Hunk and him were obviously very close. He referred to him by name and never once said “my prince” or “your highness.” He had called him Lance. And he had called the queen Allura. There was a whole, very large barrier that Hunk had opened and Keith, in spite of everything, was beginning to like what he saw in the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I warned you all, these updates might take a while but I’m back! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter and have rekindled my motivation. I have so much I want to do with this story and I haven’t even brushed the surface yet, so stick around!! Thank you all for reading and leaving comments/ kudos. You have no idea how encouraging they are. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and I’ll do my best to be back with another update soon! <3

Lance woke up with a long, loud, drawn-out groan as soon as the first lights of day filtered through his barely open eyes.

Sure it was dramatic, Lance could admit that, but today was the first day of the hell that would be his insufferable new life without privacy. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t so booked with responsibility or if his private guard wasn’t such an ass but Lance had no such luck.

It had barely been a full quintant of knowing him and he had held a knife up to his neck and humiliated him. Not only was it rude, unnecessary, and completely uncalled for, but honestly, what the hell kind of diplomatic greeting involves knives and embarrassment?! Lance was a prince and he deserved to be given the respect that that title carried, even if it came from some short, broody, sword yielding, hotshot Galra rebel.

Swinging his legs off of the side of his bed he stood up and stretched. As much as he would have ‘loved’ to have stayed in yesterday's meeting to watch his new stone-faced guard squirm as Allura undoubtedly told him off using every single intimidation tactic she knew on him, he was really not all that disappointed that he missed it. Lance knew having to hear Allura’s list of demands would’ve probably just made him angry. He really didn’t want to know all the instructions she had given Keithek to ensure that his way of life was completely and utterly restricted.

Another sigh left his lungs with that thought and he began to get ready, going through the motions of his daily morning routine. He brushed his teeth and washed his face all while begrudgingly thinking that this Keithek guy had probably never heard of proper hygiene in his life. It didn't necessarily look like that was true in terms of appearances. Not at all actually, but Lance was looking to grasp at every straw he could think of that would make him hate the guy more whether it was true or not.

Drying his face, he looked himself over in the mirror, giving himself a confident smirk, and moved on to his vanity to select his jewelry, starting first by removing his circlet crown from its glass holding case and placing it in its usual spot across his forehead.

It was then that he started to consider the ever important choice of what to wear. His first order of business today, unfortunately, required a more conservative attire so he rifled through his closet to look for something high necked and long.

After a fair amount of debate, he decided on a fitted, but not too fitted, blue long sleeved formal top that zipped up in the back. It only took him five or so minutes to awkwardly fumble around with the zipper to zip himself up. It was an effort he thought he would have down by now as most of his outfits zipped up similarly in the back but he still was awkward and clumsy whenever he had to do it for himself.

Finally feeling the zipper stop as it hit the neckline of his shirt, he looked it over in his vanity mirror. It had this beautiful gold embroidered stitching that went around the neck and down the sleeves that Lance was quite fond of and made up for the lack of skin that the shirt prevented him from showing off.

He then paired it with long navy pants that were again, tight, but not too revealing, and even still he felt it necessary to turn around and to look over his butt the mirror to double check that it wasn’t too accentuated in the ways it usually was in other outfits. After considering himself for a bit he decided to play it safe and wear a cape.

It was one of Lance's favorites, made of this silky, semi-sheer floor length fabric that covered his backside and obscured any and all attention that his lovely behind could have received. With that, he headed for his door.

Before he was even able to reach it though, he heard a knock, followed by the very last voice he had wanted to hear that morning.

“Your Highness, I’ve been sent to a company you to-“

“-My meeting with the delegates from the planet Paxum,” the prince said walking out the door past his guard who quickly moved to follow him as he continued down the hall. “Yes I’m aware, but allow me to make this perfectly clear. You’re my guard, not my timekeeper. I’m plenty capable of managing my own schedule. This is not my first day in a position of royalty, it’s my first day with someone to slow me down, so, I suggest you stick to your assigned duties, keep your mouth shut, and take out assassins if you so happen to see any. You can take away my independence, but nobody tells me what to do, is that clear?” Lance said, cutting him off with an eloquent spew of quick biting words.

Keithek blinked at him, and Lance smugly detected a hint of shock at his forwardness, though it was well disguised amidst his usual scowl.

“Yes your Highness.” He replied simply, saying nothing more. He just turned his gaze forwards down the hall and distanced himself to walk a few paces behind Lance.

Lance huffed, satisfied enough with that answer for now and straightened his back. Happy to ignore the steady thump of feet following behind him and attempted to forget that there was someone there at all. This, of course, would not halt his pending plans for how he would be able to evade his new guard in the future, but he could handle this for at least today.

They made it to the room where two Altean guards were standing and Lance approached them, straightening out his shirt and smoothing down wrinkles as he spoke. “Have they been properly welcomed?”

“Yes your majesty. Coran is waiting with them inside. They seem to be cooperative.”

“Good.” He said. “Let’s proceed then.”

The two guards bowed simultaneously and turned to open the doors. "His majesty, the crowned prince Lance of Altea!" They loudly introduced and stepped sharply to the side to make way for him as he walked through the doors and into the meeting.

Keithek tried to peer over the prince's shoulder curiously as the gathered group in the room all stood up upon his arrival and bowed deeply. The prince, with a very genuine and bright looking smile that Keithek had never seen on his face, nodded kindly and went around the table to shake hands with everyone, addressing them by name as if he had known them his whole life, and that they were close personal friends of his. Keithek was impressed. The prince was incredibly prepared.

From what he had been informed in the briefing of the day's schedule, he knew that the prince had never met these people until today, and had only been preparing for this meeting for the past two quintants. He had even changed up his attire to be compliant with the society’s conservativeness, which, as far as he knew, wasn’t even necessary. He must have done it simply out of respect.

Keithek stepped into the room after the prince and took a readied stance by the door as the other two Altean guards closed them behind him. He could feel eyes start to settle on him as the prince finished his greetings around the table. It must have been obvious because when the prince looked to see what they were looking at he jumped right into what felt like a very rehearsed explanation.

“Ah, yes, my apologies for not informing you sooner, this has been a fairly recent development and was only established yesterday evening. I am going to be accompanied by a Galran guard until the issue with my safety is taken care of. I’m sure you’ve all heard of the assassins that broke into the castle?”

The group nodded sympathetically at Lance, who took their pity graciously.

“It is a troubling thing, yes, but I trust my safety as well as yours to the royal guards and to him, regardless of the fact that he is of Galra descent, and I hope that this doesn’t impede our discussions today.”

The gathered party seemed to remain a bit uneasy, but none of them were cowering in fear of him anymore and for the most part, managed to tolerate his presence. The prince, clearly, knew what he was doing.

Lance, then, directed much of his dialogue to the planets king. Sharing with him ways that he and the Altean forces planned on helping to increase the planet's defenses. He pointed out weak points in their battle strategies that they had used in the last fight and shared how exactly Altea and himself would be implementing efforts to keep the planet liberated and include them in the fights against the Galra.

Lance’s knowledge was expansive, and Keithek was consistently impressed with how effectively he was able to mediate. There was no question he didn’t have an answer to. He seemed to never be stuck for an idea and knew exactly how to talk in a way that earned him trust and respect. He was so very knowledgeable on so much. Keithek was even learning as he pretended to not be listening. The prince was extremely dedicated to his mission and it was clear to everyone in the room how passionate he was.

When the meeting closed, The prince said his farewells and then was immediately on the move again. The first meeting was one of many he had that day and Lance moved so quickly and efficiently that even Keithek had trouble keeping up at times. Every hour of his day was occupied with something, and Lance knew every detail without any problems. There wasn't a single hitch, a second of uncertainty. He was in control and nobody questioned it.

Keithek hadn't even been doing anything other than following him around but by the time Altea’s sun had sunk down into the horizon, he was exhausted. Lance did not falter for an instant though. He had only eaten on the go, never taking breaks, had been with people all day and yet, there weren't any signs of fatigue. To say that Keithek was impressed would be an understatement.

Throughout the day he couldn't help himself from comparing this version of a focused, and serious royal figure to the youthful and mischievously fun Altean he had gotten a glimpse of in the blue lion's hangar just the night before. It was like they were two completely different people. And now Keithek knew this whole other side of the prince that he was starting to realize the majority of the population of Altea didn't know. It was a strange, but incredibly intriguing contrast and Keithek found himself, surprisingly enough, wanting to know more.

But that would take time if it would happen at all. The prince was making it very clear that he was not interested in knowing Keithek at all. He’d said as much the day before. He wanted nothing to do with him and was fine without him. As much as the prince was starting to intrigue him, Keithek didn’t think it would be all to easy to break past his walls.

Keithek, looking over his schedule now for what had to be the 30th time that day, felt his gut twist when he read: ”meet with the court” as the next task. Keithek was not an easily intimidated person. If anything, he was the one who usually ended up intimidating everyone else, even if he hadn't been intending to. But these Altean royals, the prince and the queen, and even their royal court were not easily intimidated either. They were commanding and strong in ways that Keithek couldn't help but respect. The queen most especially was a force Keithek would not choose to reckon with on any given occasion, and her particular hatred of him only made it worse. It was enough that Keithek found himself in a rare state of nervousness with the prospect of seeing her again.

The prince did not delay, however, and pushed forward to meet his sister where the schedule instructed him to.

Immediately upon his entry, the entire room of at least 30 royal officials got to their feet and bowed deeply. The prince barely gave them more than a glance as he strode in, muttering “at ease” as he walked to his throne at the front of the room.

Keithek followed behind him and took his place behind him against the front wall that the two thrones backed out to and watched as the prince seated himself down for what had to be the first time all day.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Keithek noticed the familiar red of Coran’s hair appear as he made his way over to the prince hurriedly.

“Thank you for coming Lance.” He said with a smile, and the way he so simply addressed the prince by his name reminded Keithek, a little jarringly, that this man's relationship to the royals was, as Coran had admitted, close to, if not equal to a paternal one for both of the royals.

“I assure you this shouldn't take long,” he continued. “Allura just mentioned to me that she has some things to discuss quickly with you and the court.”

Lance nodded and rubbed at his temple. “Where is she now?” He asked, sounding outwardly tired for the first time that day.

“On her way.” Coran replied. “She should be here any tick.”

And as if on cue, the queen appeared, walking with elegance as the room stood up, just like they had for the prince.

“At ease.” She said to the room, just as Lance had, and took her place in the throne beside him.

Coran went to greet her as well and then turned to stand at her side, the room awaiting her words.

Clearing her throat, the queen began.

“As all of us know, the summer festival is upon us." She said, her voice clear and strong. "Many preparations are already underway and much of the kingdom is in anticipation of the event.”

Keithek didn't miss the little spark that graced the prince’s eyes at the mention of the summer festival. It made him sit up in his chair just a bit more, his attention seemingly sharpened.

But the words that followed Allura’s introduction didn't end up sitting as well as they had seemed to at first.

“The summer festival, as all of you are keenly aware, is a massive event. It is one of unity with the palace and the kingdom. It celebrates open borders and requires significant security measures. Knowing this, an attack on the festival ball feels inevitable with the assassination attempts we've had of late. Going through with it is simply the perfect fodder for an attack and it is for this reason that I ask that we debate the possibility of calling off the summer festival this movement.”

A rumbling of surprise slowly bubbles through the room as Altean’s looked to each other in disbelief. The Prince, in particular, seemed to be outraged at the idea.

“Allura.” He spoke up. “How can you even suggest such a thing?!” He asked.

Allura looked to Lance with a stern frown.

“It is my opinion that a ball is the absolute last thing that we should be hosting at this time. Do you understand how dangerous it could be? What could happen to you Lance?!”

“But Allura, it’s a tradition! We’ve done this every year since we were children! Since mother and father were children! What would it say to our people about the stability of their kingdom if we cancel the most celebrated event on Altea?”

“It is no secret that we are in troubled times, Lance.” The queen said. “Your safety is integral to the stability and safety of Altea as a whole. No, it is not ideal, but I feel that the risk is far too great.”

“My queen.” A member of the court said, standing up. “In this case, I must agree with his highness, Prince Lance. The summer festival is not only a tradition but a spiritual event for many of our people. Calling off the celebration could be devastating for this kingdom. It would serve as a sign that we are truly in great peril and could cause widespread panic, not just for our citizens, but for the rebellion as well. Are we truly in the position where we could risk the faith of countless members of the coalition?”

“Your concern is heard, chancellor.” The queen replied. “And it is one that I too have considered in depth, but the prince's safety is already severely threatened. The festival opens us up to vulnerabilities we can not afford.”

"It won’t matter if I’m safe or not, Allura." The prince argued back again without restraint. "Not if all of our allies look to us and see that we’ve canceled our dearest tradition as a culture because of the threats that it poses during a time of war. Maybe we aren’t prepared to combat all that is against us, but is that worse than losing the faith of all the people who stand with us in this fight? _So many_  Look to us Allura. How can we possibly show such vulnerability in the time that they need us most?”

It was then that Coran spoke up, clearing his throat as the collective group of court officials, the queen, and the prince turned to look at him.

“Your Highnesses.” He speaks evenly. “I feel it serves useful to bring this up, and disagree with your claims that we aren’t evenly matched in this specific scenario. I do believe that- provided we use all our resources thoroughly, the prince's safety is more than secured.”

“How do you mean, Coran.” Allura asked, seeming skeptical, but far more desperate for a solution than she was to entertain her skepticism.

“We have the Blade of Marmora standing with us.” Coran replies, and Keithek literally feels like the entire room instantly go thirty degrees cooler, all other sound cutting off so abruptly that the silence rings in his ears. He doesn’t even need to look at the queen's hands to know that they’re balled into fists in her lap.

“What of it.” She asks, her voice carefully tempered.

Coran is suddenly looking at Keithek now, his eyes informing Keithek that he was about to direct his next words at him and Keithek stiffens.

“Keithek, you’ve heard the dilemma, what is your input? Based on your knowledge of the Galra and what protections you know you will be able to give, do you believe it is necessary to call off the festival?”

No. That was Keithek’s answer. One he held tightly under his tongue before daring to speak. He had already come to this answer but speaking it would be directly defiant of the queens initial suggestion. Did that matter? Would the queen resent him for telling his honest truth even if it contradicted her advisement? Keith didn’t know. What he did know is he had a glowing opportunity, in front of the entire royal court no less, to plant himself as an ally with them and get them to start understanding how prepared he was to take in any challenges they had. To prove to them that he was worthy of their trust so that there wasn’t any doubt that he was on their side.

He felt the eyes of the entire room on him and the silence that began ticking into the space after Coran’s words only doubled the anxiety he was presently confronting.

He cleared his throat softly, feeling the cool, shining blue eyes of the prince on him, analyzing and considering him critically for the first time all day even though he hadn’t left his side once. The realization of the intense watch they all had on him feeling like a splash of water over his head, running down him slowly and melting into the heat if his skin.

Disagreeing with the queen, as he found himself feeling more and more like he was going to, would consequently align with the princes own opinions which could be good for Keithek’s standing with him personally, but he still had no idea how his opinions of the situation would rest with the other members of the court other than the chancellor guy who had spoken up.

Keithek, deciding eventually that the stretching silence wasn’t worth any more of his agony, and spoke up quickly, deciding to just speak his mind as honestly as he could.

“Though I respect both sides of this issue, and see merit in the concerns that all of you are presenting, I do not, personally, feel that it would be wise, nor would it be necessary to call off the festival.” He said, straightening his back and putting forth his most professional voice and lingo.

“Even I, a Galran who has spent much of my life as a spy in the Galra ranks, never having even set foot on this planet until now, let alone been into your galaxy, know the importance of this event to your people. I’m fairly certain the entire universe does. To outsiders, this festival is a symbol of Altea itself. To many, it is a marker of your strength as a civilization. A testament to your extensive history and leadership throughout eons of time. It is for this reason that I must agree with the prince. Canceling the festival would be a grave mistake.”

“The Galra themselves hold a tremendous amount of value in tradition and ritual. Our ceremonies are integral to the strength of the empire. News of Altea canceling what some Galran's may even consider to be the Altean equivalent of something like our Krahl Zera… it might essentially be seen as a sign of surrender, and in that case, it would destroy the planet's reputation of strength.”

“As for the prince's safety, I feel that my and the Blade of Marmoras abilities are far too suited to adequately protect him in all the necessary ways for it to warrant the canceling of an event that’s so dear to your people. I still feel it is necessary that I get the opportunity to observe the spaces that Prince Lance will be located during the festival beforehand to best determine what measures of security I need to procure and where, but other than that, I feel confident in promising you that the prince will not be harmed under any circumstances. Myself and the Blade of Marmora are willing to put forth our lives to ensure it.”

The room kind of just… echoes with silence for many of the moments that follow. Every pair of eyes still on him in what Keithek is pointedly choosing not to see as shock.

Maybe it was too much. Here he had been, completely silent for the whole delegation and then he’s asked one stupid little simple question and he goes off for five minutes straight. Does it seem as bad to all of them as it feels to him? Should he have just kept it simple with a yes or a no? Why wasn’t anyone saying anything?!

His slight panic was boiling under his mask of calm indifference that the had been trying to maintain for so long and he hopes to any existing gods that it didn’t show through. He does his best to look only at Coran and not at either of the blue eyes of the royals that were still on him. Coran who watches him back with a look that Keithek can’t quite read, which for Coran, is rare.

Finally, feeling like a gust of cold air through what had the been terribly sweltering metaphorical heat of tension and quiet, Coran speaks up. “There you have it then, your highnesses. A perfectly thorough analysis from none other than the head of the prince's personal security.” He says. With this input, I feel the decision is all but made.”

He looked down to the queen who Keithek finally allowed himself to glance at as she pressed her lips together and let out a long breath. “You’re right Coran. It… seems…” She said sounding irritable. “It seems we have no choice.” She turned back to face Keithek, looking a lot more tired than bitter, which was not exactly what Keithek had expected.

“I will arrange to meet with you sometime this week to personally ensure that your confidence in my brother's safety is valid. Once I’ve determined for myself that you are capable, we will begin the necessary preparations for the festival. it is your duty to see to it that the rest of the Blade are aware of the extra support that will be needed for the week of celebrations.”

Allura didn't wrinkle her nose and gripe about how the thought of having more Garla on her planet was terribly displeasing. She didn’t snarl at Keithek or even so much as show her distaste for him. She just sighed, looking defeated and turned back to the crowded room.

“Are we all in agreement?” She asked, and the room murmured with various nods of heads and verbal “yeses.”

By this point, the room had all turned their attention away from Keithek finally. So that's why he definitely did not miss the way that the princes eyed still lingered on him. Never once having looked away.

Keithek pretended he didn't notice but tried to observed Lance’s ever-present scrutiny out of the corner of his eye. the prince doesn't stop staring. Not when Allura continues talking. Not when Coran speaks up to say something again. Not when she adjourns the meeting… the prince just… Watches him. Face as unreadable as ever. When Keithek finally does meet his gaze as he prepared to escort him out of the meeting, the prince doesn't even try to hide the fact that he had been starting. His eyes don’t flit away nervously when Keithek meets them. He doesn’t act as though he hadn’t intended to already have his eyes on him. He just stares a bit longer, calculating something that Keithek can't see.

Finally, he looks away, standing up out of his throne he stretches a bit and walks forwards, not waiting for Keithek to follow as though the whole silent exchange hadn’t happened at all.

~~~

The weeks leading up to the most anticipated event on Altea go by surprisingly fast. At first, it’s pretty simple, the royal officials show him around to the main locations in the castle that will hold festivities including but not limited to the courtyards, front entrance, throne room, gardens, and, of course, the ballroom

When Keithek had entered the ballroom for the first time he was immediately taken aback. It was huge and in Keithek's opinion, completely unnecessary. A giant chandelier hung from the ornately painted and constructed gold dome roof, every expensive jewel glittering so brightly it seemed almost impossible considering the dimmer glow of the room.

Without the presence of a party or festivity, it was still absolutely breathtaking in its grandeur. Seemingly the crown jewel of the castle. The prince however just seemed bored when he trailed in after Keithek, looking at the room around him with a dull expression that was probably developed through years of growing up in spaces so lavish that the novelty had worn down. Either that or the prince truly didn’t even realize how much luxury he lived in and how incredible it truly was.

The prince remained unenthusiastic for the majority of the other times that Keithek was with him, only showing enthusiasm when he was being introduced to diplomats, though now that Keithek has spent time with him, wasn’t sure how genuine it was anymore. If Keithek was honest, it was a little concerning how bored and unamused he seemed to be with… everything.

He let it be for a little while, not pushing his boundaries with the prince and keeping professional. It was one night in particular though that seemed to finally tip the scales, making their relationship transform into something much more complicated than Keithek had ever anticipated so quickly.

It was in the dead of the night when an alarm on Keithek’s suit started beeping.

He had been trying to doze off, not feeling like readying himself for bed, but feeling sleepy enough that if he sat down and rested his eyes for a bit, he could get a decent few minutes of sleep that would sustain him for the day tomorrow. But the beeping pulled him out of the sleepy haze he had managed to sink under in an instant and he was suddenly wide awake again.

He tapped on the wrist cuff on his suit calling up the holographic screens to see a map of the castle. On it, a little blue dot was shown moving slowly down the hall.

Keithek sighed. Lance had left his room.

Standing, he went to go find him. Rounding a few quick corners before he finally got to him, the man still seeming to glow under the low light of the castle as he walked quietly down the hall.

Keithek sighed again, shaking his head, annoyed. Did the prince really think he was being sly? He knew that this was something his sister had decreed would be strictly forbidden until the threat was neutralized. Clearly, the prince still didn’t care.

He walked up behind him silently and as soon as he was within a foot of him he cleared his throat and tried not to take pleasure in the way the prince squawked with surprise and shot his gaze over to him. As soon as his blue eyes landed on Keithek’s, they instantly narrowed with anger. He let out an annoyed humph and groaned, thrusting his hands into his already tousled shock white hair as he turned back around, clearly annoyed.

He was devoid of any jewelry or other adornments. He wasn't even wearing his crown. Seeing him without his usual get-up was... strange. More strange than he thought it would be. The blue marks beneath his eyes were almost more apparent without the usual amount of decoration, and his natural features, in Keithek's opinion, were enhanced.

“I don’t think I need to explain to you that you should be in your room right now your highnesses. You aren’t safe to walk the halls alone at night.”

“How the hell are you even- you’re- it’s literally the ass crack of dawn and you’re in full quiznacking uniform?! Do you sleep? What the hell?”

The questions felt directed more to himself than they were to Keithek or anyone else. He muttered them unhappily, glaring at Keithek with almost as much distaste as the queen herself. Keithek pretended he didn’t notice the similarities in their unhappy facial expressions from the shape of their pointed faces to the curved narrow slits of their eyes. He ignored the feeling of slight discomfort he felt when seeing the queen's face resembled so clearly in the princes annoyed and exasperated face.

“I’m alerted whenever you leave your room. It’s my job to be ready to stop you from making stupid decisions.”

It seemed that both the prince and himself were then a bit surprised at the forwardness of that comment and the slight lack of professionalism that Keithek had let slip.

The prince brushed it off though and turned around, ignoring him as he pushed forwards where he had been going down the hall. The glare that Keithek received from him when he had stepped in front of him again and stopped him from moving forward was vicious.

“Move.” He said shortly. Staring Keithek down, using their slight difference in hight to his advantage.

“You know I can not do that, your highness.”  
Keithek replied tiredly.

Lance groaned sliding his hands down his face in a clear demonstration of his irritability. “What's your fucking problem, man?! Can't you just let me go for a walk around my castle at night if I want?”

“No,” Keithek said. “It's still dangerous.”

The prince looked visibly exhausted, running his hands through his hair and sighing. “Fine. You know what? Fine! Asshole! God! My life is the most pathetic--” He kept mumbling as he turned on his heel and began walking down the hallway again to go back to his room, getting far enough away after a while that Keithek couldn’t hear what he was saying anymore, and suddenly Keithek felt guilty.

He could sympathize, in some ways, with the prince, even if what he was doing was irresponsible and they both knew it. He wanted to be left to his own devices. He wanted to live his life. Having someone like Keithek on his back had to be frustrating. Hell, it certainly would be for Keithek if their roles were reversed. So for whatever reason, he took pity on him and blurted out something he really hadn’t expected he would actually say.

“I can accompany you however.” Keithek said to Lance’s back quickly. If you would like.

Lance halted in his steps, pausing a bit before turned back, giving him a skeptical look.

“Technically I am instructed to keep you in your room, but…” Keithek hesitated. He wanted to earn Lance’s trust. To show him that he was on his side and that he trusted him too. He chose then to drop formalities, letting his spine relax a bit, offering Lance a look of solace.

“Look, I get it.” He said. “Sometimes you need a distraction and trying to sleep just doesn't work. My job is to keep you safe, and I'll do that. But Nobody has to know about my breaking minor rules if it helps you relax…”

Lance just stared at him seeming as though he didn't believe his words. His eyebrows furrowed, but he turned around.

“Ok....” he said, drawing out the word. “Then I'm going to the kitchens.” He began walking forwards again and Keithek quietly trailed behind him.

Lance stretched, rolling his shoulders and yawning as they reached the entrance. He walked languidly to the counter and began collecting an assortment of food on his plate. Keithek stood at attention by the door, watching him. He filled a glass with some liquid Keithek couldn't name, and took a seat at the table, draping himself over the edge, one arm propping him up.

He was about to lift the glass to his lips when he looked up at Keithek like he was only just realizing that he hadn't sat down with him.

Lance drew his eyebrows together and gave him a slightly irritated look of confusion.

“What, you're not allowed to sit either?” He asked sarcastically, gesturing to the seat across from him like it was ridiculous that he wasn't already there, his face twisted in annoyance.

“No, I'm allowed, but for your safe-“ Keithek began but Lance cut him off, rolling his eyes.

“Oh my god, Just fucking sit down.” He said.

Keithek bristled in surprise but obeyed the prince, walking tentatively to the seat across from him, Lance’s eyes following him as he chewed, seeming to inspect him, looking him up and down.

When Keithek sat, Lance looked back at his plate, chewing and looking to be deep in thought. A long quiet ensued as Lance ate before he spoke up.

“How old are you,” Lance asked unprecedentedly, still watching the food he was pushing around.

Keithek was taken back by his question but answered after a moment of hesitation. “Twenty four,” he responded.

The prince quirked an eyebrow. “Geez, your pretty young to have such a giant stick up your ass.”

For perhaps the umpteenth time that night, Keithek didn't know how to respond to one of the princes unexpected comments.

“Do you ever, like, not take things so seriously?” He asked. Meeting his eyes.

Keithek's heart skipped, without permission when their eyes met, shocked at just how strikingly blue they were under the dim glow of the kitchens lights.

The prince was presenting himself to Keithek in ways that he had never seen him. Away from nobles, citizens of Altea, and even his sister, Lance was incredibly more casual. Almost like how he had been with the big Altean with yellow markings. Just less… friendly. He had a snarky sarcastic sense about him that Keithek hadn't assumed of him when they first met. Rather he seemed to be the professional, stubborn, hard ass that he was accusing Keithek of being now. Why he was choosing to show this side of himself to Keithek of all people, he didn't know.

When he didn't respond, Lance continued. Taking another sip from his glass. “Look. He said. I don't like being smothered, and I don't like unnecessary tension. But if my sister is going to sick you on to me for the rest of time I'd rather get over all these stupid formalities, and tell you that you are the last thing I want in my life right now.”

He paused, allowing himself to chew and swallow his food.

“But," he continued, "I'm pretty sure I won't be able to get out of this, so if you start treating me like a person rather than a fragile little flower, and loosen up a bit, we'll get along fine. Let me live my life and if there's ever someone going to stab me in the back, then you can stop them. But I'm not going to tolerate coddling and whatever other shit rules Allura gave you on how to treat me, got that?”

With his words, Keithek finally felt that he was starting to understand the prince. At least in some ways. What he was asking for was respectable, and Keithek was willing to give him that, as long as he knew that he was going to be with him at all times, like Allura had instructed him to be.

The prince was becoming more real with every interaction they had. Here, in this room, watching him slump over the table and eat his food with the most unamused face Keithek thought he had the ability to make, without his royal attire and glittering adornments, he looked normal.

Keithek nodded. “Yeah." He replied. "I get it.”

“Great.” The prince said unenthusiastically, before he lifted himself back up, downing the last of his drink and then walked to clean his dishes. Keithek pushed away the mild surprise he felt upon witnessing an Altean royal wash his own dishes, his hands soapy as he scrubbed the surface of the plate before rinsing it off with water.

When the prince grabbed the entire bottle of the drink he had been sipping on earlier, Keithek looked curiously at him and asked, “what is that stuff.”

The prince frowned, looking down at the bottle. “If it’s any good?” He said. “It will help me forget that we ever had this conversation.” And with that, he took a big swig, right from the bottle, meeting Keithek’s eyes in a deadpan stare before he turned and walked out the doors. Keithek followed him silently back to Lance’s room, watching as he wordlessly scanned his hand to open the doors and walk inside, leaving Keithek in the hallway without another word.

~~

 

Over the next few days, Keithek was proven that the prince truly did not listen to anyone but himself when he had to drag the prince back to his room multiple times after midnight escapes to the kitchen, Lance acting as annoyed every time like he truly couldn’t believe he kept getting caught.

Usually he let the prince go along and do what he had been planning to, accompanying him like he had the first time, and swallowing his protests, which he knew wouldn’t be appropriate to speak allowed whenever Lance brought back another bottle of the forgetful liquid back with him that Keithek was certain was some kind of alcohol.

It went on like that for a while until suddenly, it stopped. It had almost completely slipped past Keithek’s radar until he found himself waiting for the beep on his suit to come and got confused as more hours past into the night and it never came.

He scowled as soon as he realized and quickly pulled up the map, feeling his stomach drop with a mixture of anger and concern when somehow, the blue dot that represented Lance wasn’t in his room, but somewhere completely across the castle.

Heat flared in Keitheks ears. How the hell has he managed… where was he?

With a few angry swipes, he zoomed in on the prince's new location and read the description of the room.

Lance was in the fucking spa in the middle of the goddamn night.

Groaning angrily, Keith thrust himself out of his chair and stormed off in his direction, following the map that projected from his wrist. It was so unbelievably far from the prince's room that every step further made Keithek’s blood boil. How was the spa this far away and Keithek’s was only noticing that he was gone now? How had the alarm not gone off? He had no idea how long the prince had been there. Anything could have happened to him in the time that it had taken Keithek to notice. He could already be dead!

That idea coursed another wave of nauseating panic and anger through him and then he was quickening his pace. Almost jogging through the long and winding halls of this never-ending castle.

Finally, after several long minutes, he came to the double doors and plowed through, feeling his entire body slap against a wall of thick humidity as he entered. Steam enveloped him and the moisture in the air felt like it was clinging to his skin.

He looked around, realizing how slippery the floors were and trod carefully around the room looking for the troublesome prince. There were several circular wading pools directly in front of him, seemingly varying in temperature and color. Some of it ice cold, and others steaming hot. Some bubbly some still and flat as glass. Some expansive, some only fit for one person. Some didn’t even look like water, the substance thicker and tinted a light rose color. Others blue some purple.

He didn’t have the slightest idea what they could all be for, never having seen anything like it before and was perplexed, quite honestly, at the spectacle. All around him hung giant lush plants, some flowering with Altean flowers that were as elegant as the royals themselves. Other plants, lush, green, and leafy, spread over the ground and up the columns that stood in between the different pools.

On either side of the main room there were archways that lead to other areas of the spa, but Keithek ignored them because as he made his way through the room, he saw an entrance to an open room in the back that appeared to have no roof. And under the blanket of sky, in a steaming pool that was bigger than all the rest that had come before it, was a long, tan, white-haired figure, sprawled lazily against the marble-like curved edge of the pool.

Keithek nearly growled at the sight of him, making his way through the steam with less caution of the slippery floors for the sake of getting to him faster. When he entered, he realized that the room wasn’t in fact outdoors, but under a glass dome that gave a perfect view to the starry sky above. Plants still sprawled around the curved outer edges of the room and steam still floated heavily, but this room did feel just a bit lighter than it had inside. As Keithek approached the outer edge of the pool, he finally got a good look at the prince and practically scoffed at the sight.

Surrounding him were at least a dozen bottles of the same drink that he had been hoarding back to his room for the past few days. In one hand he held a glass and in the other, he had a fucking gun. Like a small, black, pistol just casually rested in his hand.

He was topless, of course, the bubbles and foam of the pool fizzled around his torso, and climbed up his chest as he slumped against the wall of the pool, head tilted back and arms splayed on either side of him resting on the pools marble edge just above the water. His skin was, of course, glowing, dripping with rivulets of water and sweat, the droplets beading over his skin and at the curling ends of his white hair. He had earnings in still, several dangling jewels and still wore his circlet across his forehead. Unlike the last couple of times where he had left with nothing adorning him at all.

Realizing that he hadn’t said anything, having been too distracted by the sight of him, he spoke up, loudly, edging as much sternness into his voice as he could when he said “your highness.”

To Keithek’s utter annoyance, this time, his sudden appearance in front of the prince didn’t even make him flinch. He opened his eyes at the sound and his entire face lit up instead.

“Keithek!!! He said, oh no!! You got meee!”

Keithek blinked at him, analyzing the slurred manner in which the words fell from Lance’s tongue.

The prince was plastered.

He was giggling now, apparently pleased with himself as Keithek leveled him with a glare.

“Are you drunk?” He asked, more interested in hearing Lance admit to it than getting the answer, which he already knew.

“Oh totally.” The prince smirked, without even an ounce of shame. “I’ve n’ver been happier about aneethin… he slurred. I feel fantastic. The waters great, you shuld join!”

“My prince.” Keithek gripped, his jaw tight. “Do you have any idea how irresponsible this is?! How much danger you put yourself in?”

“Wadaya mean?” The prince asked. “I came prepared!” He lifted the hand that held the gun and spun it around on his finger in a practiced way that showed an annoying amount of grace even though the prince was hammered. The gun landed back in his palm after its spin, poised to shoot, Lance’s finger on the trigger with a crooked smirk on his face. “I n’ver miss.” He mumbled smugly.

Keithek sucked in a long, calming breath, pressing his lips together in a thin line and closed his eyes, unclenching the fists he had been holding tightly at his sides.

“Your Highness, do you actually believe that in your state, you would be able to-“ and then, before he could even finish his sentence, he was jolted by the sound of a gunshot suddenly ringing out through the room and his eyes flew open to see Lance’s arm outstretched and pointed right at him. There weren't any bleeding holes in him, however, so Lance, even though it looked like he had aimed directly at him, had hit something else. Had that been intentional? Or did the prince, in some drunken illusion, actually just try and shoot him?!

But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a potted planter that had been hanging by his head swinging from side to side right next to him. Turning carefully, he looked at it, realizing in a daze that one of the decorative circles carved out of the ceramic had a bullet hole, dead in the center of it. Keithek gaped at it and absently heard Lance start giggling again.

It wasn’t even a centimeter off. In any direction. It was exactly centered, and so perfect that there wasn't any way that it could have been an accident. How the _hell_ was that even possible?! The prince was halfway drunk out of his damn mind and all the way on the other side of the pool slouched into the water and barely paying attention. He had aimed in seconds and nailed a perfect shot. Keith finally understood why Lance was so adamant that he could protect himself. His reputation was clearly not one he received by an accident.

Keithek tore his eyes away from the bullet hole and back to Lance who was spinning his gun around his fingers again as he took a large gulp of his drink, slamming the glass back down when it was empty.

Who the hell was this guy?!

Keithek cleared his throat in an attempt to find his voice again and tried to cleanse his face of the shocked look that had overcome it, returning back to a scowl. “How did you get out of your room without tripping the alarm?” He asked. And then Lance was giggling again, this time harder than the other times, almost mischievously.

“I’ve got a friend who’s good with wires and junk.” He said. He can fix anething that’s screwed up. Even a beepy door. Don worry, he can’t be exiled for disobeying Lura cuz I azkd him to do it and she loves him, so it’s a win-win.

“You had someone reprogram your door?” Keithek asked incredulously.

“He wasn’t gonna at first,” Lance smiled, his eyes suddenly darkening as he leveled Keithek with an almost sultry looking smirk. “But I can be very… convincing.” He grinned.

But then he was giggling again and he tipped his head back, his eyes squinting shut and his nose wrinkling. “And it totally worked!” He continued to grin. “Took ya like 3 Vargas to notice!

Keithek blanched. “Three Vargas?!” He repeated. “Oh my fucking- alright that’s it, get out, I’m taking you back to your room.”

“Alright.” Lance smiled, complying so easily that it almost annoyed Keithek more than if he had tried to argue. “I’ve had my fun. Nd I’m sleepy.” He added. Keith just sighed tiredly.

Lance waded over to the side of the pool Keithek was standing at, bringing his gun and a bottle of the infamous drink with him. Absently he stretched, standing up to his full height as Keithek pretended to busy himself with collecting Lance’s belongings while he stepped out of the pool and put on his robe that had been folded next to the edge.

Keithek didn’t let himself get the smallest glance of the prince's naked body, surly dewy and glistening with the water that ran down his long limbs and waited until he was good and sure that Lance was fully robed before he turned around to confront him again.

Lance was trying to tie the strap of his robe into a little bow and failing miserably, his hands drunkenly fumbling with the strap.

“Keitheeeek.” He said with a long whine. “My robe is broken…”

“It’s not broken your highness,” Keithek said with more amusement and far more fondly than he had expected to. “You’re just very drunk.” The whole thing was kind of silly, watching prince, ‘I can shoot a bullet inches away from your head and still hit a bullseye without an ounce of effort while completely shitfaced’ struggle with a task that is learned by nearly every child before the age of 4.

“You do it.” The prince mumbles, giving up. Keithek sighs, inexplicably feeling like he wanted to smile a bit, and went over to the prince, obeying his request and tying a quick bow on the robe.

“Alright now, come on,” Keithek instructs, gently nudging Lance forwards, and lurching to catch him in his arms when Lance tried to take a single step forward and ended up losing his balance completely. Keithek propped him up from under his arms and grunted as the prince's weight falls into him. He’s giggling like it was the funniest thing in the world and Keithek really, really wants to be annoyed at him, but again, for whatever inexplicable reason, a smile feels like it wants to pull at the corner of his lips as he shakes his head, somehow with more fondness than distaste.

“Come on, you idiot.” Keithek mumbles. Supporting Lance under his arm. “Let’s go.”

"Mmmm." He hears Lance mutter. “You’re so strong.” The prince smiles. “Big strong, grumpy, Galra man.”

I’m grumpy because you keep making stupid decisions. Keithek retorts, doing his best to ignore every other word that had come out of the prince's mouth.

Lance just keeps giggling, and goddamnit, it sounds like bells and Keithek’s penchant to be frustrated with him is starting to dissolve against his will.

“Nooooo.” He says back. “You’re always grumpy. Is really a bummer… kinda annoying too.”

“Well if you start actually listening to me, and doing what your sister asks of you, then I won’t be grumpy anymore.”

The prince giggles some more, booping Keithek on the nose with a long, slender finger. “I don’t believe you." He says. and Keith definitely does not flush. 

He takes another wobbly step and is suddenly slumping face first into Keithek’s chest again, humming against it happily.

Keithek pushes away the hot feeling in his cheeks and readjusts the prince again, turning him around and leading him through the archways of the spa and around the pools as he stumbles and slips over the floors. Finally, when they exit and the doors close behind them, Lance seems to have regained his proper ability to walk, and strides, still swaying a bit, with Keithek to his room.

Keithek is grateful that it’s still the middle of the night, because Lance is being obnoxious and is so obviously drunk that if anyone else were to see him like this, not only would Keithek most likely be reprimanded for it, but Lance would look far more foolish in front of his subjects than any prince should. A strong reputation, especially in this war, was something worth protecting.

The prince is babbling something about Allura being no fun, “just like you Keithek!” and how he believes himself to be the most fun person ever and Keithek is torn between bewilderment and amusement. How many layers did this guy have to peel? No more than a week ago, Keithek had been spending every day with the prince and never imagined he would end up here with how actively the prince had ignored him. But now he was spinning around down the halls, grinning like an idiot and laughing about jokes that went right over Keithek’s head and it was… equal parts concerning and endearing.

Keithek is well aware of the fact that usually, people who get themselves to be this plastered have some reason for why. Some misfortune or anxiety that they want to escape from. The prince had more of those than Keithek could count on his fingers, so he didn’t doubt that this excessive drinking could be a result of that, and was a bit concerning, but he couldn’t help himself when he wanted to smirk at him after he did something particularly amusing in his drunken stupor.

His concern overpowered his other emotions more though, and the nervous twisting in his gut did not go away, even after they had reached the prince's room.

Keithek realized that he would have to go in with him to make certain that he would go to bed safely and swallowed. Keithek was only permitted into the prince's bedroom if the prince needed him to be and requested his assistance. That and in emergencies. This wasn’t necessarily an emergency, but the hope of the prince actually getting to bed without face planting onto the floor first and then passing out was very unlikely, so when Lance put his hand on the panel outside his room to unlock his door, Keithek followed in behind him, swallowing the bubble of nerves he felt sitting in his throat.

The room, to put it mildly, was fit for a prince. Golden hardware, unexpectedly high ceilings, a crystal chandelier, a four post bed with a silky chiffon looking fabric draping elegantly around the perimeter of the bed and enclosing it. Tall arching windows and an entire wall of books large enough to fill a library. A fireplace in the corner with a sitting area that contained white, throne-like fluffy couches and chairs. An extravagant vanity just outside the door to that Keithek presumed lead to the bathroom and another door that lead to what had to be an expansive walk-in closet.

The prince, bottle still in hand, flung himself over one of the couches and sighed contentedly, blindly grabbing for a glass that rested on the table beside him to yet again, fill up with the drink.

Keithek tentatively followed behind him to stand next to the couch as he scowled down at the prince, trying to non verbally tell him not to drink that glass, but the prince, clearly, did not get the message.

Lance’s eyes were soft and heavy-lidded as he looked up at Keithek. He looked at him more critically this time, not giggling or smirking as he had been before. Then, quite out of the blue, he extended his arm out to him, offering the newly filled glass. Drink with me Keithek. He mumbled, clearly still drunk out of his whits.

Keithek almost snorted. Was he serious?

“That’s not going to happen, Your Highness. Frankly, it’s a terrible idea.” He replied, “I need to be-“

“bap bap bap--“ the prince said shushing him with his finger and shutting him up. “I don't care if it's a good idea, I just want someone to be drunk with. Being drunk alone is just a lonely bummer... then I'll be all depressed and you're gonna be the one who has to deal with it. Do you really want that?”

He stretched his arm out further to Keithek, waiting, but when he didn’t accept it and Lance was left holding it out to him for much longer than he had probably expected to be. He humphed and made a petulant face, snarking “be that way” before he downed the glass himself in one swift flick of his wrist.

“I think you’re done with the drinking for tonight,” Keithek finally allowed himself to say, quickly pulling the bottle from his hands as he readied himself to pour another glass. “So you don’t need anyone to be drunk with you because you’re going to bed.”

The prince pouted at him drunkenly but didn’t protest, just sighed and tilted his head back tiredly. Keithek moved to set the bottles on a very far away table, bottles he intended to take with him when he left and walked back over to the prince who was now standing idly by the tall arching window at the front of his room. From behind him, he heard the prince sigh forlornly. It was the first bit of unhappiness that he expressed in what had been a formerly giddy drunken demeanor.

“Didja know that I used to be able to open these doors and walk out onto the Terrace?” Lance spoke up, kind of out of nowhere. “I used to do it every morning, and every night. Just walk out there and look out over the horizon. You could see the lights of the villages when it started to get darker. Then at night when the sky goes black you could lie down on your back and look at the stars.”

“Now though, it’s too dangerous.” He said, the look of peace on his face shifting into one of resentment. “They took out my doors and put in this window with this reinforced tinted glass. I’m honestly lucky that they even let me keep the window.”

“When I’m locked in here, I sit in front of it for hours at a time. It’s just about all I can do to keep from going stir crazy.”

Keithek watched the prince, stunned yet again by the sudden openness he was displaying. Sure he may be drunk out of his wits, would probably hate himself in the morning for telling him any of this, but he still hasn’t expected it. His words were slurring less too, seemingly sobered slightly by the unhappiness that was probably filling him up where distracting things like the spa, or pouring himself another drink had been. Empty space that was now vulnerable to other emotions.

“When this is all over, I’m sure you’ll be able to go right back out there.” Keithek said back, trying to be reassuring.

“Yeah sure, when I’m dead.” Lance scoffed. “Because the only way this shit will end is when they’ve successfully put a bullet into me. Or wait, we’ve determined that it will probably be a knife, right? The whole “inadequate personal defense thing.” Definitely gonna get stabbed to death then. Cool.”

“I won’t let that happen, your highness,” Keithek said firmly, almost on some kind of instinct he didn’t know he had.

Lance yawned. “Yeah, sure whatever you say mullet.” And just like that, the moment was over.

Lance stumbled over to his vanity, letting out a long sigh. He removed his jewelry, seeming to know, even in his drunken state, where each went in the complex organization system on his desk.

The last item to go was his crown. An accessory that Keithek assumed to be worth more than his entire life. Lance lifted it from its resting place across his forehead and placed it into a glass case.

And then he was moving on to his bed across the room.

It happened so fast that Keithek didn’t have time to mentally prepare before his heart fell out of his chest his stomach dropped and he nearly combusted from the rush of blood that went to his face.

Lance stretched his shoulders back and let the robe he had put on after the shower fall to his elbows. It gathered in pools of fabric that draped conveniently past his waist to reveal Lance’s entire back side.

All Keithek saw was a flash of back muscles stretching from broad shoulders into tight ends at the slender curve of his hips, lean muscle and skin all tapering to the curve of his ass, tight, and firm like the rest of him, before he was able to pull his eyes away and look desperately at the ground again, far less successfully than he had been able to at the pool.

“Your Highness-“ he choked out quickly before he even realized that he had said it.

Lance looked over his shoulder with a curious look and smirked when he saw his guard shielding his eyes in a panic.

“Oh, what, Keithek, did my sister say you couldn’t look at my body or something?”

His words came out in a drunken jumble but Keithek could hear the smirk in his voice.

“I just wish to respect your privacy,” your highness. He said weakly.

Lance chuckled. “Hmm.” He mused. “The guard who is tasked to follow me wherever I go and hear every word I say, wants to respect my privacy.” He says with a smile. “How ironic. Luckily, I’m not shy about my body. The prince said. I mean.. clearly not as shy as you are.” He said with another giggle.

“I’m not shy!” Keithek gritted out, snapping his head towards the prince and immediately regretting it.

He had gotten closer to him somehow, a smug smile on his lips as he amusedly watched Keithek’s face twist as he realized that the prince was now completely and utterly naked. The robe he had been wearing, discarded on the floor behind him. He was all golden tan skin and long slender limbs. Broad shoulders tapering down into a narrow waist and a tight stomach and- holy fuck.

“It’s best that we get to know each other if we’re going to be in each other's personal space until I’m either dead, or the universe ends.” The prince continued.

Keithek desperately tried to re-control himself but was failing miserably, his heart pounding in his chest irrationally and his hands going sweaty.

Lance gets closer and closer to him as he talks. “Why bother keeping our distance when your job is to watch my every move? Especially when it’s like this because this is the kind of attention I don’t mind.”

Keithek was going to faint, keeping his eyes glued to the princes glittering blue ones, refusing to look anywhere else.

“I know I look good.” He smiled sweetly. “You don’t have to hide your attraction. If it was you, I know I wouldn’t. I’m sure you’ve got some nice eye candy under all this armor too.” He said and suddenly Keithek realized that his hands were now on his shoulder plates. Delicate fingers trailing over them and down to his front admiringly.

And Keithek, who was flustered beyond what he had ever thought possible, was suddenly reaching for a blanket that was thrown over one of the edges of a nearby couch and wrapping Lance up in it almost desperately. The warm, soft texture suddenly enveloping his bare body seemed to completely distract him and change his train of thought, because, like the drop of a hat, his expression changed from a sultry smirk to an adorable open-mouthed grin as he took the blanket in his hands and pulled it tighter around himself, nuzzling into the fabric and squinting his eyes shut as he let out a happy little hum.

Finally allowed air to breathe, Keithek took one big step backward and gasped while the prince was still distracted.

What the HELL had just happened?! His head was reeling still from their previously close proximity, the sweet smell of flowers that always seemed to cling to Lance’s skin still making him dizzy. The latent heat he radiated from being in a steam room making Keithek’s face feel hotter than it already was. And the prince knew EXACTLY what he had been doing. He’d been teasing him. Making him squirm and KNOWING the effect that it would have. He’d been messing with him and it had nearly rendered Keithek unconscious.

Finally regaining a bit of his courage back, he looked over at the prince again who was, for the millionth time that night, expressing a completely different emotion than he had been mere minutes before. From smug to giddy to sad to sexy and now, he looked like he was about to fall over with exhaustion. Scratch that, he WAS falling over, his eyes drooping shut with sleep.

Keithek stepped forwards to catch him and lead him back over to his bed, the prince stumbling at his side the whole way. Pushing away the silky draped fabric that hung from the posts of the bed, he flopped down and immediately curled up into the blanket and then passed out the second his body laid still, just like that.

Keithek couldn’t help but to just stare down at him, blinking. What a fucking whirlwind… Keithek let out a long breath of air and slowly, backed himself away from the bed letting the draping fabric fall back into place and obscure his view of the sleeping prince.

He ran his fingers through his hair, extremely overwhelmed by all that had just happened and shook himself to try and snap out of whatever daze the prince had managed to put him in.

Quickly, he moved around the room, tidying up. He folded the prince's infamous robe onto a chair neatly, brought a pale from the corner of the room over to the side of the bed Lance faced just in case he woke up and was nauseated. He prepared a glass of water from the sink in the bathroom, which unsurprisingly was almost as lavish as the spa itself had been, and set it on the bedside table.

Finally, with one last glance at the prince's bed, he muttered a soft “goodnight, your highnesses” and walked away. He grabbed the various bottles from the table he had placed them at to distance them from the prince and dumped all of the liquid that was left in them down the drain before gathering them up and sending them through the trash shoot. Satisfied, he turned for the door and walked right back out of the prince's room and back into the silent halls of the castle, the prince's blue eyes and gleaming smile still clinging onto his every last thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I WILL NOT/ HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS FIC. I would probably die before that happened. Life just gets in the way and my perfectionism doesn’t help either. I had this entire chapter basically just sitting in my drafts for months because I was second guessing how to finish the chapter over and over again, so I’m super sorry it’s taking so long to update, but you guys are all awesome, patient people and I thank you for sticking around!! Enjoy chapter 3!

Lance had almost sworn he dreamt it.

Waking up the next morning and having it all come back to him so fast, while still being so hazy from sleep, he couldn't, for a minute, discern if it was or not. But then he got up and saw a pale at his bedside and a glass of water on his table and his robe… his goddamn robe was folded neatly into a chair. Keithek had most definitely been here. And everything… Every single thing he'd thought had been a dream was totally and completely real. Which meant that Lance HAD in fact stripped down to nothing and flirted shamelessly with his guard after having previously gotten drunk off of at least 5 full bottles of nunvil in the castle spa. Holy fucking hell.

Lance raked his fingers through his hair and let out a breath. It was fine right? He'd been drunk out of his mind. It was nothing. Keithek wouldn't think anything about the fact that Lance had called him pretty... He would forget all that because he knows Lance had been too drunk to take anything he said seriously, right?

Lance was kind of panicking. Panic to the point of restlessness, pacing around his room with so much pent up nervous energy that he was having trouble concentrating and - oh… oh god, he was still naked. Completely and totally. The only thing that had been covering him was one of the blankets from his couch. Unfortunately, he could see it vividly now as the haze from sleep was subsiding. Keithek’s flushed face, the haste with which he enveloped his bare body in the blanket. God every new second he was awake another vivid memory punched him in the gut with regret. He had been so, very drunk.

It was still early in the morning thankfully, Lance having woken up earlier than usual probably due to the deep sleep coma the nunvil had put him under. Still, despite the few hours he had to spare, Keithek would be coming back soon to escort him around to his daily duties. He would have to be with him… all day… after… after he completely bared it all to him. Metaphorically and literally. At the thought Lance got chills. Bad chills. He needed Hunk. Hunk would know what to do.

Would Hunk be awake right now? He thought to himself looking across the room to the panel on his wall that he used to contact various areas of the castle. He could contact Hunk that way, but would Keithek be alerted to it? Of course he would. Keithek had a way to know every single thing that Lance did. Hell, he would probably be able to listen in on the call.

Lance paced around the room some more, eyeing the panel on the wall with a longing sort of caution while clutching the blanket around his shoulders tightly, not even bothering to try and dress himself just yet, his mind still too preoccupied with other stresses.

But after several long minutes of indecision and pacing, he couldn’t take it anymore, stomping his way over to the panel quickly and calling up Hunk, rehearsing his words for Keithek even more so than it was for Hunk as it rang.

A very tired, groggy sounding Hunk mumbled a slightly irritated ”hello” into the speaker and Lance had to physically restrain himself from word vomiting everything to him over the phone.

”Hey buddy!” He said trying to keep the strain from his voice. ”Can you come up to my room real quick? My shower head is like busted or  
something. Nothings working.”

”Your shower- Lance why the hell are you taking a shower this early…”

“You know how I am with hygiene!” Lance replied, just pleeeeaaasseeee come over I need you!”

Lance did his best to try and emphasize his words in a way that would get the message to hunk that this was not at all about a shower head but a crisis having to do with coming on to his guard by accident while drunk, but sadly, it didn't work.

Hunk grumbled something about “the things I do for you” and then let out a long-suffering sigh. ”Can't you just magic it into working or something?” Hunk asked.

”Hunk, do you really think that I would use my alchemic powers, a rare, ancient art of the Altean people, for a plumbing issue??”

”Lance, I’ve personally seen you use your alchemy to heal a quiznacking papercut and to cheat at chance games.” And, well, Lance had to admit that that was very true and if his magic actually worked the weak Hunk was describing and had a plumbing issue actually existed, there was no doubt Lance would try his hand at magically fixing it. But alas, there was no broken shower head, just a bit of broken dignity that Lance needed to rant about and-

”Damnit Hunk please just come up here!! It's not that hard!”

”Us mere mortals live a bazillion floors below you and Allura.” Hunk said dryly. And don't even get me started on the multiple security stops I'll have to make just to be cleared to get within 12 yards of you. I'll probably have to confront your guard and he's kind of terrifying and most definitely knows at least 30 different ways to kill me just using his hands.”

”Hunk I need a shower. If I don't shower I might die. If you don't come up here and help me through this, I might never leave my room again. I will melt into a puddle of smelly shame and it will be YOUR FAULT.”

”God Lance, don't downplay the severity. If you want to convince me you'll need to be much more dramatic.”

”Hunk!!!”

Hunk sighs again. ”Fine. But you owe me.”

”Yes, sure, I'll buy you your own Voltron lion, just please come help me.”

”I'll be there in a few.” Hunk replied, and then promptly ended the call.

Lance let out a sigh of relief and quickly dawned his robe again, tying it tightly around his bare body. He then continued pacing until he heard a loud knock at the door.

Lance jumped and took off towards the door to answer it so fast that he almost tripped over a chair leg and ended up stumbling towards Hunk as soon as he flung open the door. Without a second to spare though, he collected himself quickly and yanked him inside, ignoring Hunk’s surprised squeak as they baraled through the threshold.

Panting, Lance pressed his back up against the shut doors, eyes wide and before either of them knew what was happening Lance was yelling.

“Hunk, I got super drunk last night at the spa and went wading in the pools, but then Keithek found me and was all mad that I snuck out and took me back to my room and came in with me to make sure that I didn’t pull any more shit because I was fucking drunk out of my mind, and so, being drunk out of my mind, I thought it was completely fine and dandy to disrobe in front of him so I just casually got bare assed while getting ready for bed and he got all embarrassed and for whatever reason I thought it was a good opportunity to tease him a bit about it so I flirted with him while my dick was out and then blacked out and now I’ve got to be with him all day and oh my god, I have no idea what to do or how I can bring back the strict professionalism I had maintained with him so that he wouldn’t feel comfortable getting up in my business but now I’ve given him every opportunity to do just that and I have no quiznacking idea what to do!!!”

Hunk blinked at Lance wildly, his eyes wide.

”I'm sorry, what did you just say?!” He asked incredulously. ”You flirted with your guard while you were drunk and naked??”

And then Hunk was laughing. Wheezing and actually tearing up as he bellowed out a loud, boisterous laugh.

”Keithek? The scary hardass guard? The guy you whined to me about for an hour telling me how much you hated him?” Hunk laughed harder and Lance flushed beet red.

”Hunk, I'm serious!! This is a crisis!! Don't laugh at me!!”

”What the hell did you even say to him?!” Hunk laughed, calming down the quick heaving breaths he let out just enough so he could get the question out before he was wheezing with laughter again.

Lance blushed harder.

”I may have probably, accidentally told him that I liked the idea of him checking me out and that I really wanted to do the same to him. The term ’eye candy’ may have also found its way into the conversation somehow and I may or may not have insinuated that I wanted to see him without his armor on.”

Hunk was laughing so hard it looked like he would collapse.

”Oh my god it makes so much sense now!” He cried.

Lance scowled at him. ”What?”

”You! Never shutting up about him! It's because you think he's hot! Oh my god, and you got so drunk that you fucking-” Hunks laughing grew even louder. ”You fucking just straight up told him!!”

”I do not think he's hot!!” Lance said blushing furiously.

”Oh come ON Lance, you and I both know it's impossible for you to lie when under the influence of nunvil. Especially with how much you had, holy shit.”

”No!” Lance protected, his voice far higher than he would have ever preferred it to be. ”I hate him! He is at the epicenter of everything that is wrong with my life right now! He's so fucking irritating and he treads around me like I'm made of fucking glass and he’s like kinda really scary and he's never not up my ass about something! He's Allura’s little puppet and just no! I can't stand him!”

”Ok,” Hunk said, still grinning, ”maybe that's true, I don't doubt it, but just because you hate someone doesn't mean that you can't think that they're hot. Or in your case, want him to not metaphorically be up your ass-”

”Hunk!!!”

Hunk just simply laughed again, squeezing his eyes shut as he wipes tears out of them, catching his breath in long happy sighs. ”This is SO much better than fixing a showerhead.” He mused. ”What the hell was that about anyway?”

Lance blushed again. ”I think Keithek can listen to my calls, I didn't want him to be suspicious.”

”I can't believe I almost didn't come up!” Hunk spoke again, seeming to have listened to Lance’s response with only half an ear as he marveled.

”Seriously Hunk,” Lance said, now looking a little desperate as he sank into a chair. ”What do I do?”

”Why do you care so much?” Hunk asked. ”You've never been shy about this stuff. You'll go up to a person you've met 6 minutes ago and tell them that you think they're hot without batting an eye. And, come on, I can’t even count all the times that I’ve seen you bare-assed, you’re not shy about your body, everyone knows that, so what’s the big deal? Why is this any different?”

”Because Keithek isn’t just any other person! He’s my guard! He’s ordered to be with me at all times. I’ve been trying very hard to get him to leave me alone so I can try and not feel like my life is a disaster and I really don’t need him for my own safety even though I know that I do. He’s not some stranger, and he’s not my friend, he’s proof of how fucked I am. He’s everything I don’t want to confront, and now to him I’m not going to look strong and independent anymore.”

“I was more drunk than any normal, happy person would ever want to be while alone in the middle of the goddamn night and now he’s seen me vulnerable! He’s seen me at my lowest and god I just wasn’t even thinking! I just set myself up for this to happen because I’m so quiznacking terrified and I wanted to get away from it so badly that I did something stupid and he had to clean it up. Because I’m his responsibility! He’s been trained to be prepared to die in the effort of protecting me, Hunk. Die. And now I’ve gone and let him see me like that, a drunken mess that he has to keep under control. I don’t want him thinking I can’t protect myself, I don't want anyone responsible for me, I don’t want anyone to die protecting me but that’s his job! And I hate it!”

”He’s responsible for me and I’m too much of a mess to even make it so that he could feel like he didn’t have such a big job on his hands, that I was strong enough to be safe without him. But I don’t even think that’s true anymore. You know what he said Hunk? He straight up told me, straight-faced, that I would probably be killed because of a stab wound. He told me that I was helpless to defend myself against an attack because they were learning my strengths with every attempt to end my life and would eventually know me enough to hit me where I’m weakest. Up close and personal. What a bitch right?! He said I was helpless alone but that he would help me. That he would make sure I could protect myself no matter where they chose to strike. And goddamnit I really don’t want to rely on him but what other shot at surviving this mess do I have?”

”I don't want his help but I need his help. I know that. The situation is already so complicated, and I just made it even more complicated. I made myself vulnerable. I showed him how weak I am. And that is an embarrassment that’s barely worth living with. Everything is so messed up I may as well just let the Galra get rid of me. It would save everyone a large amount of trouble.”

Hunk wasn’t laughing anymore. He stared at Lance wide-eyed while he avoided Hunk’s now very concerned gaze. ”Lance.” He said, his voice almost stern. ”You know that’s not true. You’re the blue paladin… you know how important that is. How special and rare it is for someone to be chosen by a lion. You can’t possibly think-”

”It doesn’t matter Hunk!” Lance said, raking his fingers through his hair. I don’t need the semantics. I can’t even fly Blue right now because of all this shit. I’m trapped in the castle, completely helpless and dependent on everyone. I’m absolutely useless right now. It’s horrible, Hunk, and I can't believe, knowing all that, that I let myself be seen so vulnerable and stupid by the one person who needs to see me as someone who’s strong.”

”You are strong Lance. You don’t realize that? Maybe you don’t know hand to hand combat yet but that’s a specialty. You’re so skilled in so many other areas. You are needed. Whether you think you are or not, dude. And to be quite honest? You’re royalty. That means you will always have a responsibility to the Altean people as well as to yourself whether you like it or not”

Lance nodded, knowing Hunk was right but not having the words to articulate his agreement, as he still wasn’t even sure he could consider it complete agreement.

”Honestly, dude, Keithek probably hasn’t even thought that much about last night.”

Lance gave Hunk a deadpan stare. ”You didn’t see how flustered he was, Hunk. The guy looked like he was about to combust. And not to brag or anything, but there isn’t one person who looks at this body and doesn’t think about it for a significant amount of time.”

Hunk chuckled, rolling his eyes. That was the Lance he knew.

”I mean about what you said to him. How you appeared, emotionally. He probably didn’t think as much of it as you are now. All you can really do is prove to him, whether he’s thought about it or not, that you can handle yourself. That despite everything you’re still you. Prince of Altea and pilot of a lion of Voltron. Those things are enough to earn you all the respect you need from most people. And if you’re still uneasy about all this, maybe ask if you can start your hand to hand training with him.”

“Allura said she would give the word on when she would let us start. Obviously, she’s said nothing about it recently and I think it’s just because she still doesn’t trust him and is procrastinating.”

“Then confront her about it.” Hunk supplied. “I think getting to be more proficient in hand to hand will really help you out. Restore some missing confidence. That way you won’t feel so helpless. And by the time you're done training, you’ll be fucking invincible man. Plus, I’ve heard rumors around the castle that this guard of yours is like one of the Blade’s best swordsmen. And that’s saying something considering that they literally call themselves the Blade.”

“Get this,” Hunk continued excitedly. “He fights proficiently with both hands!! Like he’s completely ambidextrous and can use two swords at once or like switch hands in battle and stuff. Oh, and I heard that he took down commander Elock’s fleet HIMSELF. With maybe like two other people but STILL. Remember when all his ships randomly flew into that star? Apparently that was him, and all the crew was dead before they even exploded. They just flew it into the star after so that they could get the intel the ship had and then erase the evidence that they had been there.”

“Great.” Lance said unenthusiastically, “so he’s good at killing people, guess that’s good for me with the assassins and all.”

“It’s very good for you.” Hunk said confidently. “Not to mention you’ll be learning hand to hand from a veritable close combat god. I think your pretty damn safe, buddy. Don’t you worry about it. You aren’t burdening anyone. Your guard has clearly been in much more dangerous situations. Try to remember all the reasons you have to hold your head high and be proud. Your confidence is valid, you’re an incredibly important figure in this war and whether or not you see it right now, you can not let one drunken night change how you see yourself, nor will it change how your guard sees you. I’m sure he understands. What your going through is crazy dude, but you’re still strong as hell for it. Probably even more than you already were. Just go out there today, do your job well, and I promise, it will be like nothing's changed. Because nothing has changed. You’re still you. Anyone would have to be blind not to see it, no matter the circumstances”

Hunk put a big comforting hand on Lance’s nimble shoulder and smiled, shaking him slightly. “You’re going to be ok, Lance.”

Lance looked down at his hands and smiled, a little sheepishly, which was a very rare expression for him to give.

“Thank you Hunk.” He said softly, resting his head on his shoulder. “Do me a favor though, big guy, and hide all the nunvil in the kitchen for me, ok?”

“You got it, buddy. He smiled. And speaking of the kitchen, my shift is starting soon. I should get back.” Lance nodded as Hunk stood up. Heading towards the door, he turned to give Lance one last smile before he was gone, the door clicking tightly behind him.

Lance sighed, feeling the bareness of his skin much more palpably under his silky robe and shook his head. He actually did need a shower now.

Hunk was right, he knew that, it was just a lot to take right now for him. He would take his advice though. Just go through the day as though last night hadn’t happened. Maybe Keithek really hadn’t thought much about it. Maybe it really would change nothing.

One thing was for sure however, he was not going to stand by and wait for himself to be killed any longer. He wasn’t happy to have to call himself inadequate in any fights that were hand to hand. Today, he would have Keithek start to train him. His meetings could be postponed for “safety matters.” To Lance, it had become abundantly clear that this was what needed to happen. This needed to be a top priority. It could help distract them both from the events of last night.

Decided, he got ready and in record time, finding Keithek to be waiting outside his door promptly as Lance left for the day. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat upon seeing him and tried to ignore Keithek but found himself sneaking a glance anyway. His eyes were respectfully staring ahead while he stood at attention, not looking at him as Lance swept out elegantly and pushed forward.

As usual, they didn’t speak, and Lance ignored the Galran with the best of his ability, though this time the reason he kept himself a few paces in front of Keithek was more to hide the redness of his face from the guard than it was for anything else.

It continued like this until Keithek noticed that they had walked right past the hall they should have turned down and spoke up for fear that the prince had made a mistake and missed it.

“Your majesty, the meeting, if I am not mistaken, is in the eastern wing of the castle down this way.”

“We are not going to the meeting.” The prince replied. “We are going to meet with my sister to tell her that I have canceled all of my appointments for today and that you and I will be starting my hand to hand training immediately.”

Keithek was behind Lance, and Lance was not making an effort to turn and look at him while he talked, so he wasn't able to see his guards expression when it broke from an emotionless glare into one of complete confusion.

“The queen told me herself that she did not want us training together yet.” He replied.

“Did she give you an estimate of when exactly she wanted us to start?” Lance asked, knowing the answer already.

“No, your highness. She did not.”

“The summer festival begins at the end of the movement, does it not?”

“Yes, your highness, roughly thirty-four Quintants from now.”

“Right.” Lance said. “So how likely is it for me to learn the absolute bare minimum necessary that if needed, I could defend myself against an attack?”

“Well, in all honesty, I would have preferred to have started the day I arrived. With the short time we have, it’s unlikely that you will be able to fully grasp anything other than the simplest of the basics. Especially if you are coming into it with no experience. However, the queen had specific instructions to hold off the training.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yes, and that was an incredibly stupid decision that I have no intention of complying with. I want to be as prepared as I can be given our limits, so today, we’re going to start training, and we are on our way to inform her now.”

“What if she says no?” Keithek asked, and Lance finally turned around, sparing him a look with those insanely blue eyes of his.

“I’m not asking her permission.” He replied, his face looking almost bored before he turned back around, never pausing on his pursuit towards the queen.

And Kethek followed, albeit a little more reluctantly now that he knew the prince's plan.

He had thought at first that following the royals orders would be simple. That the queen and the prince would be a unit, they would have the same goals and orders for him to go along with. Now that he was here though, he was realizing how wrong that really was being that they seemed to constantly be at odds.

Did he listen to the queen? The supreme power of Altea? The person he most needed approval with? Or did he listen to the prince? A man with an almost equal amount of power as the queen herself because of his status as the blue lion and the person he had sworn he would protect at any cost, no matter who or what came in his way. A person who was so difficult to work with because of his need for independence, and was so stubborn that any time Keithek found the opportunity to gain a level of compliance or trust with him, he jumped at it simply because it was so rare an opportunity.

He needed both of them to know that he was on their side. He needed both of them to trust him and work with him. But he couldn't do that when the two of them were in disagreement with each other, forcing Keithek to have to choose one over the other. It was agonizing and he really was trying his best to make it work, but his efforts seem to fall flat every time.

And now, yet again, he was faced with the same issue. More often than not, Keithek tended to agree with the prince's stance on the various different debates that had come up, not the queen. This was another one of those circumstances. The question still remained as to how long would he be able to go about appearing to only side with the prince?

They were his own opinions regardless of the prince, yes, but with how much prejudice was on his shoulders, Keithek didn't feel that it would matter. Especially not to the queen. He agreed with the prince most of the time, and he knew that, to her, she would think that Keithek siding was with him even if he really wasn't.

It drove Keithek mad, and it took every bit of self-control he could muster to not punch a wall whenever another one of these dilemmas presented itself to him. There was no fucking way to win! And if this job wasn't so fucking important, he wouldn't give a damn. He would be able to do whatever the hell he wanted without issue and leave it at that. But it wasn't so simple anymore. This job was more important than himself and his opinions, so, unfortunately, he had no choice but to comply and advise if the situation ever called for him to do so. But god if it didn't make him furious.

And to make matters worse, a new problem he hadn’t anticipated was adding insult to injury because now, every goddamn time he has to look into the prince's eyes his stomach flips inside out and he's forced to re-imagine that drunken, lustful smile and the tanned perfection of the princes completely bare body slinking towards him, still damp from the spa’s humidity.

It was unprofessional, to say the least, but that, believe it or not, wasn't the worst of the after effects that night. He was having god damn dreams now. Dreams of the Crown Prince of Altea, the Blue paladin of Voltron, his fucking boss, doing more to him than what he had let progress that night when he had wrapped him up in that blanket and basically turned to run for his life out the door.

This job was supposed to have been simple. Go in, keep the prince alive, end the assassinations if possible, and then move onto the next mission. Nowhere on the agenda did it say for him to be thrust into every uncomfortable situation imaginable and accidentally become attracted to the person you should only think of protecting at all times. And Keithek didn’t ever just randomly find someone attractive. His standards, even for a casual interest, were never met. And sure maybe the prince's personality was much more miss than hit, but that didn't seem to make a difference considering the fact that he had woken up unbelievably flustered this morning, his heart beating rapidly beneath his chest.

But it was just…. something about him that Keithek couldn’t pull away from, even if he tried. He was annoying and far too outgoing for Keithek’s taste, but for whatever reason, that wasn’t enough to turn him away.

And the prince seemed as though he didn’t remember any of it happening now. He was his usual self and didn’t seem to be embarrassed at all. Maybe he didn’t remember? Maybe all the nunvil had actually caused him to forget? Maybe that was a good thing?

All of this pushed through Keithek’s head in a fast rush of emotions that came about from simply looking into the prince’s eyes again before he quickly tried to do damage control and shove every last thought he had regarding anything other than the princes safety into the deepest recesses of his brain.

Lance, as he had been trying very hard to keep his eyes forward, hadn’t the slightest idea of the severity of Keithek’s inner turmoil. His main focus was on composing himself as much as possible so that Allura’s little intimidation strategies wouldn't work on him.

By the time they finally made it to her, it took approximately 2.7 tics for Lance to realize that it would be very difficult with how quickly she managed to snap.

At the first sight of him she stopped everything she was doing to give the prince her absolute, and scarily unwavering attention.

“Lance? What are you doing?! You’re supposed to be in a meeting right now! At this rate, you’re already 7 doboshes late! That kind of tardiness is unacceptable for the queen of Aminor, you KNOW this!! Why in the-“

“I’ve called in sick, Allura, I’ve already sent Coran with a member of our court to talk with her. I have also made arrangements for the rest of my tasks today to be covered similarly.”

The queen's brow furrowed. “Why?” She asked. “You’re obviously not sick.”

“No,” Lance agreed. “Which is why I’ve come to inform you that I will be starting my hand to hand training with Keithek today.”

Alluras face twisted then, so violently, that her angry expression almost looked painful.

“I believe I gave you a very clear idea of my desire to not proceed with training yet, Lance.” She replied, her jaw clenched.

“Yes, I’m ignoring it.” Lance replied. “As you have reiterated to me so often, I am in serious danger. Postponing my training is lessening my odds of survival in all this, and so, because you keep postponing it, I’ve decided to take matters into my own hands, starting today. If you have any qualms with it, then you can speak to me when I am finished today.”

“No, I am speaking to you NOW, Lance.” She said, her teeth nearly grinding with her words. “You may be my brother and the prince, but I still deserve your respect!”

“Just as I deserve yours!” He shot back.

“You can not start your training Lance, I will not allow it.”

“Allura, my training will help keep me alive! Why the hell would you ever be against that?!”

The queen huffed and crossed her arms tightly, turning away.

“I will not discuss this in… his presence.” She said, not even needing to gesture to Keithek for the both of them to know that’s who she was referring to. The prince let out an annoyed suffering sigh.

“Keithek,” he said, turning to look behind him at the guard. “Please make your way to the training deck, I will meet you there.” He spoke this loudly, emphasizing the words training deck in a way that made Keithek believe the words were more for the queen than they were for him.

“If I am to leave you, You will not have someone to escort you there, my prince.” Keithek replied.

“Then recruit three Altean guards to the task.” Lance replied. “I have no issue with your presence at the moment, but clearly I need to discuss some irrationalities that the queen is contemplating in more depth, and I must respect her wish for complete privacy.”

None of what the prince was saying sounded genuine at all. They were just words he was using to twist into secret, yet obvious jabs at his sister. It was clear to all of them and the queen was growing angrier by the second because of it. So Keithek backed down.

He bowed to them both, deeply. “I will respect your wishes.”

He did not respect the queen's wishes. The room was littered with guards and other Alteans in general. There were a significant number of people who could potentially overhear their discussions so the conversation would not be private in any way. The only person Allura didn’t want there was Keithek, and honestly, he expected as much, so it really irritated him when it still stung.

Straightening back up, he looked to the outskirts of the room where guards were posted at and in between every entrance. On his way out, he spoke to three of them briefly before he left.

“All of you please take the prince to the training deck when they are done. And if there are any changes in the plan, please notify me.”

The guards didn’t look him in the eye but did nod curtly. At least he had gotten something. It was made very clear very quickly that the Altean guards would not have listened to him or been civil with him in any way had Allura not confirmed him as Lance’s guard, and thereby placed him as the highest ranking guard. They dealt with him simply because they were ordered to by rank. Nothing more.

However, biases aside, Keithek had no hesitations in making sure that they remembered who’s orders they had to follow, and spoke again.

“Excuse me, officers, but I require verbal confirmation that you understand my orders.”

The Alteans looked to only grow angrier, but did eventually grit out an irritated “yes sir.” This was good enough for Keithek, and finally, he left the room, leaving the prince with the queen.

As soon as the doors shut, Allura almost immediately looked far less like she would explode, and calmed her features significantly.

The prince, on the other hand, was not relieved of his tension and anger as quickly.

“What the hell Allura?!” He said loudly, throwing his arms out. “You are making no quiznacking sense right now, you realize that, right?!”

“I don’t need to make sense Lance! When we are together, I don’t need to make any sense at all! It is your JOB, your duty to respect me!”

“Not when you make stupid decisions!” He said. “When you were coronated you appointed me as a co-ruler of our kingdom to, and I quote, “ensure that the safety of our kingdom in these troubled times has as much strong leadership as can be offered. To keep each other focused and help each other to make the most beneficial steps towards freedom.” “It is my job, Allura, to tell you when you are being stupid. So that’s what I’m doing.”

“Now when I ask you this next question I expect nothing less than the truth. Why do you not want me to train?”

“Because it’s dangerous Lance! Can’t you see that?”

“How is self-defense training more dangerous than a threat to my life from the Galra?!”

“Because the very person who you will train with is a part of the same race that wants you dead! I do not trust him, Lance!”

“You don’t trust him?! What reason has he given you not to trust him other than his race?”

“That is all the reason I need not to trust him! The Galra destroy, Lance. They KILLED mother and father! They rip families and cultures apart. They have no regard for innocent life!”

“I know that Allura! Don’t you think I know just as well as you? Do you think I haven’t felt the same pain you have?! That I haven’t wanted vengeance for the family we have lost? The freedom they have ripped away from us? From the universe? From me? But you are blinded and foolish enough if you believe that all Galra share that cruelty. There is substantial evidence that there are Galra who stand against Zarkon. Galra who have been integral in many of the major shifts in this war.”

“I was hesitant in my trust at first as well. Anyone would be, but there is enough evidence that I have now to believe that I am not in danger because of my guard. He is key in my survival. He knows what I need to know if I am to survive, and if you keep holding me back, one day it could be too late.”

Allura was crying now, looking weak and defeated as she stared up at her brother's angry face.

“Lance…” she whispered. “I… I can’t lose you too. I would never recover if I lost you. I’m doing this because I love you…. Why can’t you see that?”

“Because any form of love that comes by way of hate is flawed in my eyes. Now, I’m going to leave, I’m going to start my training, and I’m going to put my life into my own hands. If I die, I’d rather it be that I was trusting, rather than hateful and suspicious. So please excuse me.”

The request for his excusal wasn’t actually a request more than it was a statement of him excusing himself, but Allura didn’t stop him on his way out nonetheless. And Lance didn’t look back to her. Partly because he couldn’t bring himself to look at her crying anymore, and partly because he was too angry to care. He and the three Altean guards instructed to escort him left without another word.

___

 

The prince entered the training deck through the locker rooms, changing into his blue paladin armor once inside, ridding himself of any delicate fabric and jewelry. He considered wearing a simpler training uniform, but he had a small suspicion that his guard would not be one to take it easy on him. So he put on the paladin armor and finally readied himself to exit the locker room. Heading out to the deck, he was stopped in his tracks by a fast blur of black and purple. Keithek was already training by himself.

Partly because Keithek running past had stunned him and partly because he was curious, Lance hung back to quietly observe without the guard knowing. Within seconds of watching him, Lance felt like the air was punched out of him.

Drone after drone went after him, wielding swords of their own and Keithek took them out with such skill and ease that it rendered Lance speechless. The drones would charge, seeming like there was no way Keithek would be able to manage a way out and then, almost viciously, Keithek always managed to escape barely unscathed, muscles tight as he chopped drones in half and sent them flying across the room.

Keithek launched himself off of walls to get higher ground. He ran with incredible speed and avoided shots and jabs with a mind-numbing agility. He used his every strength to his advantage and used his opponent's weaknesses against them so many consecutive times, Lance had to wonder if it was even difficult for him at all.

It, frankly, was not only eye-opening but incredibly awe-inspiring. Lance got to see first hand why his guard held the titles that he did. Even saying it was well deserved felt like an understatement.

Lance watched Keithek some more, eyes wide as they trained on his every move until he realized that he was being kind of a creep. Upon realizing exactly how long he had just stood there staring, he steeled himself and reverted back to his ”responsible, scrutinizing prince persona and stepped into the room, trying to look bored as he cleared his throat.

Keithek stopped the program the instant he heard Lance enter, turning around almost looking sheepish for a half of a second before turning around fully and making his face neutral again.

“I guess I get why they say you’re the best now.” Lance said, trying to be casual. “You're kind of terrifying actually. You certainly know what you're doing.”

Keithek may or may not have blushed, Lance couldn’t tell if the heat shown on his face was from his workout or because Lance had given him a compliment. Catching his breath, he wiped the sweat off his brow with his arm. “That’s why I’m here your highness.” He said. “It’s my duty to protect you in any way I can. That includes self-defense. But in order for this to work, you have to-“

“Cooperate and listen to you blah blah blah.” Lance retorted making a mouth with his fingers, opening and closing them with each of his words. “You don’t have to give me the entire briefing dude, I’ve heard it all like 7 times.”

“Ok.” Keithek sighed, finally getting his heart rate back under control.

“Then if you’re ready, we will start. Firstly I need to assess your strengths. Give me an overview of what exactly it is you can do. What you are good at.”

“Cool.” Lance said easily, rolling his neck as he sauntered out into the middle of the deck.

“Ok computer,” he called out. “Let’s do an abridged version of my target practice program alright?”

The room responded by bringing up various targets around the room. Then there was the sound of a timer. It beeped three times in countdown to the start of the session. The moving obstacles that Lance was tasked to avoid while he had to try and hit the proper targets came to life. Targets started to light up quickly as obstacles began falling, flying, and charging at the prince from all different directions.

Lance smiled, knowing he had this in the bag and sprang into action.

After last night, Keithek was not surprised to see that he was able to hit every target dead center in perfect time. What was also curious to see was how he could manipulate his Bayard at will to his needs. A rifle, then a pistol, then a sniper rifle for objects that were really far away. He was able to change between numerous guns smoothly and avoid the obstacles that came his way. He was able to become very focused. Not just on the target but on the surrounding environment.

This was a difficult program. Expert level at the very least. One that Keithek was sure he would struggle a bit more with if he had tried to do it. Lance was quick, sharp-eyed and well practiced. He knew this form of combat well. He’d even hit a target while lunging into the air. His aim was impeccable. He never missed and his shots were always perfectly on mark

The program finished, and Lance smirked, obviously pleased with himself. “Not a personal best, but I’d say I did ok on that, huh?” He asked Keith who was standing at the outside of the deck with his arms crossed and a contemplative scowl on his face.

Then he nodded, coming to meet the prince in the middle of the room.

“How does your bayard work… Can it summon any weapon?”

“Well, yeah, I assume so. My ability only goes so far though. I had to train thoroughly just to be able to change it to the various guns I have. From my experience, you have to have either a dire need or a very clear level of skill with a particular weapon in order for the bayard to be able to form it for you. The more combat styles you have mastered in general, the more you can manipulate it. I’m only mastered in various forms of long-range combat, so I can call several long-range weapons.”

“So you can’t turn it into a sword or blade until you’ve mastered hand to hand.” Keithek concluded.

“That’s what I’m guessing. I don’t exactly have any frame of reference for this stuff. My father and Zarkon are the only ones before me who had a connection with a lion and they could transform their bayard into a whole bunch of stuff. I assume that’s because they knew how to do a whole bunch of stuff well already.

Keithek nodded. “Ok.” He said. “Then we’ll use your bayard as a goal. I’ll train you in hand to hand and if you are able to get a good enough grasp on it, you should be able to turn your bayard into a sword before the festival.”

“For now though, you’re going to be using this.” He pressed a button on his arm and the floor of the deck opened up for a wall to come through. On it, hung several different types of blades ranging widely in size and length and shape. Keithek removed one that looked pretty standard, with a straight silver blade and black handle. He handed it to Lance.

It was much heavier than he had expected it to be and Lance was about to play it off like it was nothing when Keithek seemed to read his mind and said “it’s heavy because it’s a training blade. It helps strengthen your wrists and forces you to go a bit slower when starting off. It’s also blunt, so it won’t cut through anything.”

“Aw.” Lance pouted.

“Now,” Keithek began, ignoring him, “sword combat, if you’re doing it right, is an equally offensive and defensive form of combat. A push and pull between you and your opponent. It is both you and your opponent's goal to fight until one of you finds a weakness to exploit.”

“The first skills I will be teaching you are defensive, therefore if you come in contact with anyone before our deadline or take longer to grasp the concepts, at the very least, you’ll know how to defend yourself. I have to emphasize though that it is important to be able to know how to fight back. Once you are versed enough in it, your offense can become enough of a defense in of itself. In fact, it’s safer that way. You can’t allow your opponent any opportunities, and a consistent offensive tactic is the best way to do that. But you need to know both.”

“A blade not a weapon to hesitate with. It requires immediate action and fast-paced thinking but also a clear head and an awareness of the space around you. Resourcefulness and unpredictability are key in winning over your opponent. Using anything you can to your advantage while also never doing the same thing twice. Adding to that, with a sword, unlike a gun or a rifle, where you aim doesn't matter as much as how you aim it. With the right technique, you will hit your target.”

“Where your strengths in long-range combat benefit you, they will be your weakness with a blade. Do not attempt to relate the two at all or you will use strategies you think can help you as a crutch and it will get you killed. With a gun, your focus is largely on your target. Your surroundings are thought of second to where it is you are aiming. With hand to hand, this should be the opposite. You are fighting in close range to others and that proximity is what requires your attention to be aware of where you are at all times first before you think about what techniques can get you out of a tough spot. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Lance replied, swallowing down a sudden onslaught of nerves and scowling seriously.

“Good. Then we can start. Well, start off simple. Follow your gut for now so you can learn from experience what you should and shouldn't do.”

“I’m ready when you are” Lance replied.

And then they were off. Keithek, surprisingly enough, went easier on Lance than he had expected. Taking his time to teach him the right way to hold the blade. The proper stance to have, where to bare your weight and place your feet. He had him doing step sequences that would help keep his stance in check and gave him time to adjust and truly feel comfortable with such an intimidating weapon in his hand.

Keithek was almost… gentle… with him. Caring and slow… he moved his hands with his to show him how to hold the base, adjusted his legs and arms with gentle pushes against his limbs. He was respectful and delicate with him.

And then he wasn’t.

As soon as Lance voiced that he felt he was getting the hang of it, Keithek threw him down to the grown with what was essentially a flick of his wrist.

He held his blade in Lance’s direction and frowned as Lance looked up at him incredulously.

“Anticipate, my prince.” He said sternly. “You’re focusing too much on yourself that you aren’t paying attention to all potential threats around you.”

“You’re not supposed to be a potential threat!” Lance shouted back, frustrated.

“In training, I am as much a threat to you as an assassin. You must always have your guard up. You must always be ready to defend yourself. One moment of weakness could be your downfall.”

Lance huffed, getting back up to his feet. “That sounds pretty miserable,” Lance said. “Is that why you like… always have a stick up your ass? Because you force yourself to think of everything as threatening?”

Keithek’s entire body froze up on the spot, the prince’s words striking a chord within him that he hadn’t even been entirely aware he had.

“My own personal behaviors are not your concern, your highness.” He gritted out, a bit more defensively than he had intended.

“I know, I know.” The prince sighed. Holding up his hands in surrender. “Just thinking out loud.”

“That will get you killed too.” Keithek’s retorted, earning an eye roll from the prince.

“ _You’re_ killing me.” He muttered. And Keithek had to do everything he could not to continue this petty little fight of theirs.

“Let’s just continue, ok?” He said instead, and the prince nodded, readying himself into the stance that Keithek had taught him.

By the end of the day, Lance had grasped a lot more of the basics than Keithek had first expected him too. He was in a position where Keithek felt confident he could progress quickly enough to be ready for the festival and called the session to an end with higher hopes than what he’d started with.

The days ticked off and the training went on, but perhaps what was most surprising was the lack of the queen's interference. Keithek hadn't even seen her since her and Lance’s last spat. Lance chalked it up to her “still needing to cool off” when Keith asked him about it, but Keithek wasn’t sure if it was so simple. With how mistrustful she was of him, he had thought she would plant herself on the training deck and watch them the entire time with half her guard at the ready In case he tried anything, but they were always left to themselves during training.

The prince was entirely unconcerned, however, seeming to be much more focused on his drills than anything else. He was surprisingly focused and disciplined. More than Keithek expected him to be. He was progressing fast and Keithek was begrudgingly impressed.

Slowly, Keithek was learning more about the prince and was pleased to find that there were several qualities in him that Keithek didn’t find downright irritating. He could be a decent guy when he really wanted to be. And though admitting it to even himself wasn’t something he would ever do, training with Lance was particularly easy on the eyes. When he got all sweaty or took off his shirt after training to cool off… or when he-

“Keithek!” The prince was saying loudly, waving a bronze hand in front of Lance’s face. “Where’d you go man?”

Keithek snapped out of his reverie and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I think it’s time to call it a night.” Keith said calling up the weapon rack from the floor and hanging his sword. You have meetings all day tomorrow, you’ll need your rest.”

“Aw hey but I’ve still got a lot of juice left in me, I can keep going!”

“Well then let’s call it a night for my sake ok? I’ve gotta get some sleep too.”

Lance frowned but hung up his sword beside Keithek compliantly.

The walk back to Lances room was quiet, as it usually was, but more recently, it had become a somewhat more comfortable silence. The tension that was always present between them felt different now. Less sharp.

And then, unexpectedly, Lance spoke up.

“You know you don’t… you don’t have to be guarded here. I mean, at least not around me.”

Keithek scowled at him curiously. “Being guarded is a part of my job, your highness.”

Lances face immediately went sour. “Yeah, right, sure, whatever, I get it, forget I mentioned it.” He said quickly.

And that made Keithek slow down a bit. Had... Lance been trying to tell him he could trust him? Had he been trying to say that he cared?

He trailed next to the prince for a bit longer before deciding to respond.

“You were right.” Keithek said. “When you said the reason I act so… well like myself is because I’m mistrustful. I never let my guard down because I can’t afford to be vulnerable.”

Lance looked at him curiously. A little sadly even. But Keithek went on.

“Most of my life was spent around people I opposed. I had to forge relationships with my enemies. I lived every day blending in where I knew I didn’t belong. Acting as though I held the same cruel beliefs that the majority of my people subscribed to. So yes, to me, anything, familiar or unfamiliar, is threatening. Being overly trusting can get you killed much faster than caution will.

“Sure.” Lance replied. “Caution is great, but not letting anyone get close to you sounds awfully lonely.”

“It is.” Keithek agreed. “But I’m good at it. And it’s better than being dead. We can’t afford to lose more people in this war or we’ll never win. You and I, especially you, we have the skill to fight and the power to win. Your influence could move countless people into action and take down the Galra. That is why I’m insistent with your safety. That’s why I’m here. That’s why I don’t trust anyone. Because we can’t afford to lose this war, and we absolutely can’t afford to lose you.”

And when Keithek looked to Lance again, his cheeks were pink. If Keithek didn’t know better, he’d assume he was actively blushing and not just flushed from training.

“I’ll admit,” Lance said after a while of continuing down the hall in more silence, “I was a bit critical of you for the same reasons as my sister when you first arrived, but I’m seeing a lot more clearly now that you really care about all this. I’m sorry that it took me so long. And I’m sorry my sister and my people treat you with such disrespect.”

Keithek hadn’t expected that. Lance as never struck him as someone who would apologize and admit to their own mistake, but yet again, Lance was surprising him.

“Like I said,” Keithek replied, “caution is necessary in times of war. If I am the source of it for your people, there isn’t much I can do other than show my loyalty through everything I do. Trust is earned, I know this, so I’ll do my best to earn it.”

“And if someone tries to earn your trust? Wouldn’t you respect their effort enough, knowing how it feels to be on both sides, and accept them as someone you can confide in?”

“Nobody’s gotten that far, your highness.” Keithek replied as they approached Lance's door. “And in my experience, it was because nobody wanted to anyways.” But enough about this, you need to get to bed. I’ll be here in the morning to escort you-“

“I know you will.” Lance sighed, cutting him off. “Goodnight Keithek.”

Keithek nodded back in response, watching as the prince scanned his hand and then disappeared behind the door, reveling quietly at the realization that Lance had never bothered to bid him goodnight until now. He had never apologized or asked about Keithek’s opinions before, either.

Keithek wasn’t entirely sure what had changed, but for some reason, he was suddenly desperate to make sure that these changes didn’t dwindle away. Whatever was happening, regardless of why, Lance was opening up to him, and that pleased Keithek a lot more than he realized it would.


End file.
